The All New Mew Mew Power Season 3
by ThomasZoey3000
Summary: Berry Sanders is a girl who likes cute things and goes to an all girls school. Then one day, she is given the chance to be a mew mew, now as the new leader, Berry must lead her team aganist the evil Saint Rose Crusaders.
1. A New Beginning

Back in 2007, I started up my own season of 'Mew Mew Power', basing some of the stories on the manga stories from 'Tokyo Mew Mew a La Mode'. Now after a long period of time, it's time for me to rewrite them and share them all with all of you. In this episode, you'll get to see 'Berry', and her childhood friend, who does have a different name, then there's Ringo, the girl introduced in the PS2 game and then there's the new enemies. Plus many of the original characters make a grand return to the spotlight. Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy reading the first episode of this season, based enterily on the original third season ideas I came up with back in 2007.

_**Mew Mew Power-The Third Season**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Episode 53: A New Beginning**_

It had only been six months since Deep Blue had been defeated, things were returning to normal in Tokyo. Now it was September, it seemed that the mew mews and the cyniclons had become yesterday's news.

At a small two story house that was attached to another house, a 17 year old girl named Berry Sanders was just waking up.

"That sun sure is bright today," she groaned, "What day is it anyways?"

She looked to the wall, trying to keep her eyes open, she looked at the date, which was the first Tuesday of September, which also meant...

"It's the first day of school," she gasped.

She quickly got out of bed and looked into her closet.

"I've been waiting six months for this moment..."

In a few minutes, Berry came out with a dark black school uniform with yellow lines on the skirt and on her hat.

"I've been working so hard to get to this school, and now it's all worth it. Cause now I can finally go to the all girl's high school - and wear their cute school uniforms."

Berry Sanders is one of those girls who likes cute things, which included cute dresses, skirts, hats and...well, pretty much anything that was cute, she liked it.

"You look great!"

"Thanks I..." Berry looked over to her window, and saw a young teenage boy sitting on her window ledge. Berry was so shocked to see him, that she screamed and fell back onto a pile of stuffed toys.

"Are you okay?"

"ANDREW!" she shouted, "what are you doing on my window ledge?"

"I came by to see you of course," he smiled, "I've always done this, ever since we were kids, remember?"

Andrew Stevens is an old childhood friend of Berry, he likes to drop by whenever he can, but he knows when to come and what times he should stay away. He also happens to live next to Berry.

"I still can't believe that you transferred schools," he said, jumping down from the window ledge, "I always thought that we would keep going to the same school till we graduated."

"Yeah right!" she snapped as she got back to her feet, "I needed a good education and I wasn't getting that at our old school."

"Well I guess I understand, but still, it is going to be a lonely day at the school without you around, Berry."

Berry didn't say anything back to Andrew, then she looked over to the clock, "Oh shoot! I'm going to be late for school."

"Not with me around," smiled Andrew. He walked over to Berry and lifted her in his arms, then he went over to the window.

"You're not going to jump, are you?" Berry asked with a worried tone in her voice.

"No," he answered, "we're going to jump."

"That's much worse," groaned Berry.

Before she could get away, Andrew jumped from Berry's window, and landed perfectly on his roller blades, and Berry was still in his arms.

"Berry, you can open your eyes now," he said kindly, "we're okay."

Berry opened her eyes and looked to see that they had indeed landed on the ground...safely.

"We used to do this all the time when we were kids, don't you remember?"

"Yes Andrew, I do remember and as I recall, you didn't always make a perfect landing. You often went to the hospital because of your jumps..."

"And you would tell the doctors that I didn't jump from the window," he smiled.

The two were silent for about ten seconds, then Berry looked at her watch, "you're going have to put me down now, I need to get to school and so do you...oh shoot, I forgot my..."

"Shoes?" Andrew asked, Berry looked to see that Andrew had her shoes, "now don't be late, and I'll see you later."

Andrew handed the shoes over to Berry in a kind way, then he roller bladed away to the train. Berry walked off in a different direction.

"That Andrew," she thought to herself, "he's always doing something crazy, still that was impressive...but it was still crazy!"

Berry put that thought to the side for now, she was still mostly thinking about her school. If only she knew about what was to come that day...

At the small cafe, known by many as 'Cafe Mew Mew', Elliott Grant and his old friend Westley were working on a new project. It was another mew mew project.

"I thought we wouldn't need to do this after Deep Blue was defeated," groaned Elliott, "and yet, here we are again."

"I know," said Westley, "but don't forget that there are still dozens of predacytes in the entire city."

"That's true, but it seems like there are more than what Dren had created. According to him, there were over a couple dozen created, but it seems like there's more coming out."

"Yeah I know, it's almost like someone is creating more."

"Could be...cause if that wasn't true, then the other mew mews would have defeated those predacytes by now."

"That's true..." another signal came onto the screen, it was another predacyte.

Elliott sent out a message to the mew mews, who went out at once to fight the predacyte.

At this time, Berry was just walking up to the all girl's high school. She couldn't believe how big the building was, and she couldn't believe how many students were here.

"It is impressive isn't it?" asked another voice.

Berry looked to her left and noticed a young teenage girl with brown hair with a red ribbon standing beside her.

"It looks big on the outside, but when you go inside, it's not that big at all. Tell me, are you a new student here?"

"Yes, I just transferred here."

"You must've studied hard, cause not every girl in this city makes it into this school and will have to go to one of the other schools."

"Well I studied hard," smiled Berry, "I worked hard for over two months to get here."

"Two months? Wow! You must be a good student, cause it usually takes about four to five months for the transfer students to pass all the tests. Name's Ringo Phillips by the way."

"I'm Berry Sanders."

"Well Berry, I would like to welcome you to our school, if you would like, I could give you a grand tour before classes are to begin."

"I would like that, thanks Ringo."

Ringo smiled back, then she and Berry went into the building to begin their official tour.

In a different part of the city, Corina, Bridget, Kikki and Renee were fighting the one predacyte. Bridget and Kikki combined their attacks to distract it, while Renee and Corina finished it off.

"Okay," gasped Kikki after the fight, "that's number fifty five we just beat."

"I thought it was sixty six," said Bridget.

"Why should it matter how many we've beaten?" asked Corina, who was looking a little mad, "we just keep fighting over and over again."

"Here we go again," groaned Kikki.

"I thought after Deep Blue was defeated that we would have gotten our regular lives back."

"Forget about it," said Renee in her usual quiet way, "we're mew mews for live, and that is never going to change."

"Fine!" huffed Corina.

"Things have never been the same since Zoey and Mark went to England," said Kikki sadly, "at least Zoey would find a way to stop Renee and Corina to stop fighting."

"I wouldn't mention Zoey's name right now," whispered Bridget, "you know how mad Corina will get."

"Then why don't you tell me and stop whispering!" Corina shouted.

"Sorry Corina," said Kikki, "we were just talking about what we were like when Zoey was here and leading us. Without her around, we're not the same mew mew team were before..."

"Don't you remind me about Zoey, she left us and went off to England..."

"She had a good reason," said Renee, "do I need to remind you of what that reason is?"

Corina sulked, she could remember that day well...

On that day, Zoey had come in to talk with Elliott and Westley.

"I'm going to be going away to England for a while," she was saying, "my parents have signed me up for a study group."

"Are you going alone, Zoey?" asked Westley.

"No, I'm going with Mark, he's entered into the kendo tourtement."

"Well then," said Elliott, "I wish you good luck with your study group...and stay out of trouble."

Zoey looked over to Elliott with an angry look on her face, "do you really think that I won't stay out of trouble?" she asked angerily.

"Maybe," said Elliott, "oh and watch out for the others, I'm sure that Corina will snap at you."

"Why would you say that?"

Elliott didn't say anything. Zoey said her goodbye to both of them, then she headed out to the dining room area to tell the other girls. Just as Elliott said, Corina did snap at Zoey, thankfully she was stopped by Renee and Bridget.

"She's been gone for three months already," sniffed Corina crossly, "if Zoey ever shows her face around here again, I'll..."

"You'll do nothing," said Bridget, trying to sound confident, "you'll have to deal with me if you want to hurt Zoey."

Kikki and Renee were surprised with the change in Bridget's attitude, but Corina showed no change of expression.

"Let's go back to the cafe," said Corina angerily, "this predacyte is defeated."

"We can't go yet," said Kikki, "not until we get the..."

"I've got the infuser," said Renee, she showed them the caged infuser.

"Then let's go!" said Corina.

After they transformed back to their normal selves, then they headed off back to the cafe.

Berry Sanders had a wonderful day at school, she was always on time for her classes, she did all the work that she was given, and she would always greet everyone in a kind way.

By the end of the day, Berry was feeling good.

"You must've had a wonderful day today," said Ringo.

"I sure did," smiled Berry, "it was wonderful. I never thought I would ever say this, but I love school!"

Ringo chuckled, "you're not the first student to say that, and judging by all the new students here, they're all going to say that as well."

"Does this happen every year?"

"Yep, at the beginning of the new school year, at least three quarters of the students say that."

Berry couldn't help but chuckle a little, but that didn't last for very long. Just as the two girls had walked away from their school, then something popped out of nowhere and landed a few feet from them.

"What was that?" asked Ringo.

Berry gasped, "oh no, it can't be...how did..."

The person revealed his face...it was indeed...Andrew Stevens, once again wearing his roller blades.

"What are you doing here?" Berry asked angerily.

"Do you know this guy?" Ringo asked.

"You could say that," chuckled Andrew, "I'm Berry's childhood friend, the name's Andrew Stevens."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ringo Phillips."

Andrew looked over to Berry, "did you have a good day?"

"Yes I did, and it was perfect till you came along."

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Maybe a little," Berry was trying her hardest not to show Andrew that she was blushing, then she had to ask, "did you ride on the train to our school, or did you actually roller blade here?"

"Well, I roller bladed here," he answered.

"What?" Berry gasped.

"Now I've heard everything," said Ringo quietly.

"Andrew!" snapped Berry, "do you know how far it is from our old school to this school? You must be crazy to something like that."

"Well," chuckled Andrew, "you know me Berry, although I wouldn't call my stunts 'crazy'."

"Roller blading to visit my school? Jumping down from the window and landing on your roller blades, you don't think that's crazy?"

"Nope, not a bit."

"Well," said Ringo, cutting in on their conversation, "I would love to see how this turns out, but I need to go home. I'll see you tomorrow Berry, and it was nice to meet you Andrew."

"See you tomorrow," Andrew and Berry called in unison, then they looked at each other a little shocked.

"I guess it's true what they say," said Andrew, "great minds do think alike. Now, let's go home!"

"Andrew!" Berry snapped.

"What's wrong my princess?"

"First of all, will you stop calling me your princess? Second, do you see roller blades on my shoes? No, you don't. I'm going home by train tonight, got it?"

Despite being told that, Andrew still had a smile on his face, "very well then Berry, I'll go on ahead and I'll meet you there later. Then maybe we can do our homework together, would that be okay?"

"I guess so," she sighed unhappily.

"Great!" cheered Andrew, "I'll see you later!"

Andrew roller bladed away, still waving to Berry until he was out of sight. Berry grumbled bitterly to herself.

"That Andrew, he's plain crazy...then again, he did come all this way to see me...but he's still crazy!"

Berry was thinking so much about Andrew popping out of nowhere, that she didn't notice that she was at the top of the stairs...until she slipped on the top step, "whoa!" she cried, "help!"

Berry fell, just missing the steps, she shut her eyes just as she approached the ground. Her little fall onto the ground never came, she opened her eyes and noticed that she had been saved.

"Are you okay?" asked the person.

Berry opened her eyes and noticed a young man with blonde hair and had a leather black jacket on, holding her in his arms.

"Ah, yeah I'm okay...thanks for saving me."

"You're welcome," he said in a kind way, then he lowered her to the ground, "it's a good thing that I came by at this time, otherwise you would've hurt yourself badly," he then pulled out a small box of chocolates and gave them to Berry.

"Thank you," she said, then she noticed that the man was walking away, "wait, who are you? Where are you going?"

The man didn't answer her, he just walked away. Berry wanted to know the name of the person who saved her, so she followed him, being very careful not to let him know that she was following him.

She continued to follow behind the man, until she came upon the cafe mew mew, but she didn't know about it.

"I've heard about this place, but I've never come here before," Berry thought to herself, "I wonder if that man works here."

She continued to walk along behind the man, who so happened to have been Elliott Grant. Once he was inside, Berry walked up to the doors, open them a little bit, then looked inside.

Berry was impressed by the inside of it, it looked like a princess' castle ballroom.

"It's beautiful, I wonder why I've never come here before."

Berry walked around inside the cafe nice and slowly, she wasn't completely sure if she was even allowed in the cafe. "Hello!" she called, "is there anybody in here?"

Nobody responded back, so she continued to look around. Then she smelled something really good. She walked over to the kitchen area, where she saw some of the most beautiful cakes she had ever seen.

"All these look delicous," she smiled, "I wonder if they are good."

Before Berry could taste one of the cakes, there came a shout from behind her, "What are you doing in here?"

Berry was so surprised by the shouting that she tripped, and fell to the ground, knocking over a few cakes onto her. After less than a minute, Berry looked up to see the man looking down to her.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I...I...I'll go now!"

She quickly got back up to her feet and ran, but she was running the wrong way and was heading off to the lab. Elliott ran after her, telling her to stop and turn back.

"Stupid me!" groaned Berry to herself, "I shouldn't have followed him."

"Westley!" shouted Elliott, "stop her!"

Westley heard them coming and tried blocking Berry's path, but she slipped past him and ran towards the machine that he had been working on a second ago.

Berry stopped as the machine turned on by itself, a huge bright light engulfed her.

"It can't be..." gasped Elliott.

Berry found herself in a strange place, she wasn't quite sure where she was.

"Is anybody there?" she cried.

Then she noticed two creatures coming up to her, a small cat and a rabbit.

"Hello there you two," she smiled, "my, are you two ever cute."

The animals continued to look at her, then they jumped towards her...and went into her. Berry was in complete shock, especially as another bright light engulfed her.

"What a feeling," she thought to herself, "it makes me feel warm on the inside."

Then that's when it happened, two rabbit ears appeared on the top of Berry's head, then a little cat tail appeared behind her, which came with a ribbon and a bell.

Then came a light yellow dress, light yellow gloves and boots appeared on her.

When the light in the lab finally disappeared, both Westley and Elliott looked in shock, they could see Berry reappear, only a little different now. They could see her with her new outfit.

"What happened?" Berry gasped.

"Oh boy," groaned Elliott.

"Do you know this girl?" Westley asked.

"Sort of, yes. I saved her after she fell from the top step of the all girl's high school, although I didn't know that she followed me here..."

"Excuse me," Berry said quietly and in complete shock, "what happened to me?"

For less than a minute, neither one of them answered her question. Then finally, Elliott walked over towards her, "I need you to listen to me very carefully, you have just become...the latest new mew mew."

"I'm a mew mew?" Berry was in so much shock, that she went out like a light.

"Oh great!" groaned Elliott, "now what are we going to do?"

"We're just going have to wait till she wakes up," said Westley.

"I just can't believe that this machine worked, and now she's the newest mew mew. What a day!"


	2. Destiny Arises

Now we're getting into the fun part, this is where Berry is going to learn her destiny. This is based on the actual story from the manga, and with a bit of material that I thought of. Just a reminder that this series is rated PG, with no swearing, but it does come with some action. Anyways, that's all I have to say, so here's the next episode.

_**Mew Mew Power-The Third Season**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Episode 54: Destiny Arises**_

An hour later, Berry finally woke up. She looked around and noticed that she was in the kitchen of Cafe Mew Mew, then she noticed two men looking down to her, which were Elliott and Westley.

"Are you okay?" Westley asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she groaned, "I'm sorry about barging in like this."

"It's okay," said Elliott, "and I'm sorry for scaring you. I thought you were an inturder, hence why I yelled at you."

Berry groaned slightly as she got back to her feet, she felt a little weak, but for a minute, she didn't know why. Then a second later, she asked, "what were those machines for? And what about that light I saw?"

Elliott and Westley looked over to each other, then they looked over to Berry.

"Before we tell you," said Elliott, "what is your name?"

"I'm Berry Sanders."

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Berry," said Westley in a kind gentlemanly way, "my name is Westley, and that is Elliott Grant."

"Now, we need you to listen to us," said Elliott, "for what we are going to tell you, might sound like we're making it up, but we are going to be telling you the truth...for you have become - the latest mew mew."

"The latest mew mew?" Berry was shocked.

Berry followed both Elliott and Westley into the dining room area, they were looking serious at this point.

"You can't be serious," Berry said in shock, "I can't be a mew mew."

"But you are," said Westley, "that machine back there was made to give certain girls with the right DNA, and give them the DNA of not one, but two animals. Although, we didn't think the machine would work."

"And yet it did," said Elliott, "now you're the sixth mew mew."

"But why? Didn't the mew mews already defeat the cyniclons?"

"They did," Westley answered, "but there's a new enemy that has appeared, they call themselves, the Saint Rose Crusaders, they have captured the rest of the predacytes and are now using them to attack the innocent people of Tokyo."

"The other four mew mews have been doing their best," said Elliott, "but even they can't be everywhere, hence why we were going to start a new mew mew project."

Berry was shocked to hear this, she had heard about the legendary mew mew team and how they had defeated the cyniclons.

"I thought the mew mews were dead," said Berry, "at least, that's what I heard about them."

"Well they're not," said Westley, "They're very much alive and still fighting."

"I hope you don't mind if I ask this, but I was wondering, what are their names?"

Elliott flicked his fingers, the room went dark and a screen appeared out of nowhere. The screen then showed the five mew mews in action, "They are," said Elliott, "Renee Roberts, Kikki Bejamin, Bridget Verdant, Corina Bucksworth, and their leader, Zoey Hanson. They are the original five mew mews."

"Only four are in the city now," said Westley, "Ms. Zoey Hanson went off to England with a study group with her boyfriend, Mark Leverson."

"Which means," Elliott continued, "that you'll be taking over as leader until Zoey returns."

"Are you serious?" Berry asked.

"That's right."

Berry was still shocked, "I know it's a lot to take in right now," said Westley, "and you might not be used to the idea of transforming into a mew mew, but I'm sure you'll get used to it soon."

"I hope so," she groaned quietly.

"In the meantime," said Elliott, "we want to give you a little something that will help you."

Westley pulled out a small little robot that looked like a strawberry, "hello, hello," it said, then it flew towards Berry and landed on Berry's right shoulder.

"That's R2003, he's just like R2000, only with more advances than what Minimew has. R2003 can not only track down predacytes, but it can also transform into your own weapon."

"Wow!" gasped Berry, "I hope you don't mind if I call it, Miniberry."

"We don't mind, you can name it, Zoey did when she got minimew."

After the little discussion, Berry got her school bag and was now ready to go, but before she did, Elliott called out to her, "you're more than welcome to come back to the cafe, anytime you want."

"Thanks," she smiled, then she walked out of the cafe and headed off for home.

Far away from the cafe, the evil group, known by many as the Saint Rose Crusaders, were gathering in front of their dark master, Duke.

"Those acursed mew mew girls, they've been getting in the way of our operations for far too long!"

"We know Master Duke," said Royal Highness, "we'll take care of them, one's in England even as we speak, so we should have no trouble."

"Wrong," Duke said firmly, "there are now six mew mews."

"There's another one?" asked Happy Child.

"Yes, I can feel her right now."

"She might not be as strong as the others," said Disguise, "maybe we should send one of our predacytes out to test her strength. If that's okay with you Master."

"Yes," he said while laughing in an evil way, "send one of those predacytes tomorrow, we'll see if she can destory it, or will it destory her!"

Berry had a terrible time sleeping that night, thanks to the DNA of the rabbit, she could now hear every little sound in the house, so she was woken up every time.

"Stop!" she groaned quietly, "please stop that noise."

She tried to drown the noise out, but it was an impossible job, she slept terriblly that night.

"I guess this is what Westley was talking about," she thought to herself, "this is going to take some time to get used to, in the meantime, I better start wearing ear plugs when I go to bed."

The next morning, Berry got changed into her school uniform, then she went downstairs to join her father for breakfast. She lives alone with her father, her mother had passed away when Berry was seven years old.

"Good morning honey," he called, "did you sleep well last night?"

"Not really," she groaned, "I was having some trouble sleeping because you were making a lot of noise down here."

Berry's father was a little shocked, "I thought I wasn't making a lot of noise, I'm sorry sweetheart."

"That's okay," she smiled.

It was then that Berry had a strange feeling, like she knew someone was coming in. Sure enough, someone did into the room, it was Andrew again.

He ran into the room and towards Berry. What happened next really surprised everyone in the room, Berry jumped into the air, but she fell and knocked Andrew over.

"Oh my," gasped Berry's father.

"Berry," gasped Andrew, "you've never done that before."

Even Berry was surprised by what she did, "Sorry Andrew," she said hastially as she got back to her feet, "I didn't mean to knock you over like that."

"That's okay Berry, there's no need to apologize. Although, this has to be the first time that I've ever seen you jump that high."

Berry's father then walked over to help Andrew to his feet again, Berry felt foolish for what had just happened, and now was wondering if jumping that high was another part of her new powers.

"Would you like some coffee Andrew?" asked Berry's father.

"Ah, no thank you sir, I've already had my early morning coffee," he chuckled. Berry's father and Andrew laughed for a couple of minutes, while Berry ate her breakfast.

When she finished eating, she looked over to the clock and gasped, "oh no, I'm going to be late!"

She got up from her seat and ran over to the door, she was hardly out the door, when Andrew noticed that she left her hat.

He picked it up and ran towards her, "Berry!" he cried, "You forgot your hat!" Andrew tossed it, but he threw it a little too high.

Berry looked up to see her hat nearly fly away, she jumped into the air, and with little trouble, she was able to catch her hat and land on both of her feet.

"Thanks Andrew!" she called, "I'll see you later!"

Once again, Andrew was amazed, "she can jump like a rabbit and land on her feet like a cat," he thought to himself, "Berry sure is full of surprises, which is no wonder why I like her."

When Berry arrived at her school, she was almost running late. When she reached the stairs, then she jumped to the top of them, much to Ringo's surprise.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

Berry looked back and noticed that she was at the top of the steps, "I don't know," she said, "I'm actually surprising myself today cause that's the third time that this has happened."

"Really?"

"Yes, and what's really strange is...I have a huge craving for carrots now."

Ringo had to chuckle, "you are a funny girl Berry, but you're also very impressive, I'm sure the gym teacher will probably say the same thing to you later today."

Ringo was indeed correct, Berry did impress the gym teacher, which according to the students of the school, was a little difficult to do. She gave sternful words to the other students when they did their jumps.

When it came time for Berry to jump, she jumped into the air and jumped over the pole, then she landed perfectly on the mat.

The other students were indeed surprised, but they cheered too. The gym teacher was quite impressed that she said that Berry might be one of the few students that could take the gymnastics team to the distract finals.

At lunchtime, Berry did eat carrots, as well as other foods.

"Wow!" Ringo gasped as she came in, "you weren't kidding when you said that you have a carving for carrots."

"It's like I said before, I managed to surprise myself," Berry chuckled, but very quietly.

Throughout the entire day, Berry kept on thinking about what she was told the night before by Elliott and Westley. She was also wondering if the other mew mew girls had to go through the same thing that she's going through right now.

"If they did," she thought to herself, "I wonder how they handled the situation."

It was then that she heard something moving around in the bushes outside of her school. She asked the teacher if she could leave, she said it was because she wasn't feeling well.

"Of course you can Ms. Sanders," said the teacher kindly.

Once Berry had signed herself out, she went over to the bushes to see who was there - all of the sudden, someone covered her mouth, then that person pulled her into the bushes.

"Stop struggling will you?" said the person.

Berry looked and noticed that it was Andrew, he was actually smiling.

"Andrew? What are you doing here?"

"Well, there's one real reason why I'm here, I came here to see you of course. And I thought you would like to know that the fair has opened up today."

"Andrew..."

"Let's get going!" he said in an excited way.

Andrew dragged Berry from her school and down the busy city streets before Berry finally stopped him from dragging her along.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You didn't even ask me if I wanted to come with you!" she snapped at him, "besides, we're suppose to be in school! What if someone sees me? I'll be in serious trouble with my father and my school!"

Andrew was quiet for less than a minute, then he took off his orange sweater and gave it to Berry. The sweater covered up a small portion of Berry's school uniform, then he removed her hat.

"Problem solved," he smiled, "just like I've always been doing for years."

"Thank you," Berry said very quietly.

"Now that we got that problem sorted out, shall we get going?"

"Sure," said Berry quietly.

And so, the two walked off to the fair.

Throughout the rest of the day, Andrew and Berry went on some of the rides together, played some of the games together, Andrew actually won a lot of them and got Berry some stuffed animals that she could keep in her collection.

They got some ice cream, then they went to have their pictures taken.

Berry chuckled when she looked at the pictures, "Andrew, you forgot to wipe the ice cream off your nose."

"I had ice cream on my nose?" he asked, he looked at the picture and had to laugh, "opps, I guess I should have checked."

Andrew wiped his nose clean of the ice cream, then they went back into the photo booth to have their pictures taken again.

At around four in the afternoon, they were resting on a bench at the fair, they were enjoying the nice cool breeze.

"Are you feeling thirsty?" Andrew asked.

"Well, now that you mention it, I am feeling a little thirsty."

"In that case, I'll get you something, I'll be right back, don't go anywhere."

Berry chuckled as she watched Andrew walk away.

No sooner was Andrew out of sight, then Berry felt a feeling of danger. She looked around, but she couldn't see anything - until she turned around, and there was a huge frog predacyte behind her.

"Use your pendant!" cried a small voice, it was Miniberry, "use your pendant and transform!"

"Oh right!" Berry gasped, "I almost forgot that I can do that!"

Berry reached into her pocket and pulled out her power pendant, "power pendant! Mewtamorphis!" she shouted. Within seconds, Berry's power pendant was activated and she was able to transform into a mew mew again.

"Use me! Use me!" cried Miniberry.

Before Berry could do that, the creature attacked. Berry jumped from tree to tree, and even on lamp posts. Finally, she got a lucky break, Miniberry transformed into a staff and Berry grabbed him.

"Now, let's show this predacyte who's boss."

Berry jumped into the air and focused her energies into her new weapon, "Loveberry strike! Full Power!" Her attack went flying towards the predacyte and within seconds, it was destoryed.

"Nice work, nice work," said Miniberry.

"I have to admit, that was pretty cool," Berry smiled, "but I better transform back to my normal self before Andrew returns."

At the Saint Rose Crusaders' headquarters, Blue Bayou was the one who delivered the news to Duke, "she's done it Master, she's defeated the predacyte."

"What? Did she have trouble fighting it?"

"A little bit, yes."

"Then send out another predacyte, but make sure it's a stronger one!"

"Yes master!"

Andrew knew nothing about the fight that Berry had been involved in, which made Berry happy.

"Maybe he'll never find out that I'm a mew mew," she thought to herself happily.

Just then, another blast of wind came out of nowhere and blew right into their faces, "Brr," shivered Andrew, "it sure is getting cold out here, I guess we should head off for home."

"Andrew, it's only five thirty."

"It is?"

"Yes, don't you look at your watch?"

Before Andrew could reply back to that, the second predacyte that was just unleashed, came out of nowhere and stared down at Berry and Andrew.

"Stand behind me Berry," said Andrew, "I'll protect you from this beast!"

"You don't need to do that," said Berry as she stepped forward, "I thought I wouldn't have to show you this, but I guess it's now or never. Are you ready Miniberry?"

"Ready!" he cried.

Berry pulled out her power pendant and activated it for the second time that day. Andrew had to cover his eyes as the light was too bright - when he could look, he could see Berry as - a mew mew!

"Berry..."

"Talk later, run now!" she cried.

Andrew did run, while Berry stood her ground. She tried jumping away, but the predacyte got a hold of her and she fell flat onto the ground. Then it started to pull her towards it's mouth.

"Miniberry!" she cried.

Miniberry transformed into a staff within seconds, Berry focused her energies and blasted the creature away from her.

"Okay you dirty slimeball, you want to play dirty, that's fine with me!"

The creature tried again and again to grab Berry and eat her, but she was able to dodge the tounge everytime. Then she focused her energies again, "loveberry strike! Full power!"

Her attack went straight towards the predacyte, which knocked it back a few feet.

"Here we go again!" gronaed Berry.

She repeated her attack one more time, focusing more of her energy into her attack. She was determined to stop this creature from hurting anyone, especially her good friend, Andrew.

In less than thirty seconds, the creature was destoryed, the infuser floated around for a bit before Miniberry swallowed it.

"Nice work, nice work," said Miniberry.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Berry?"

Berry turned around to see a very surprised Andrew looking over towards her, "Andrew, I'm a mew mew, I fight to protect those that I care about...but if you don't want to hang out with me again, I understand completely."

Berry was sure that Andrew was going to walk away in disgust, but she was shocked to find out that he wasn't going to do that, instead, he walked over towards her and gave her another hug.

"You were wonderful," said Andrew in an excited way, "I think you're very lucky to be a mew mew, now you're super cute and cool!"

"Do you think so?"

"Of course I do."

"Thank you Andrew," she smiled.

"You were pretty good out there, but if you would like, I could train you with a few moves that I learned in karate."

"I would that, thank you."

Andrew smiled, then once Berry had transformed back to her normal self, she and Andrew headed off back to their places, all the while, they were talking about Berry's destiny, as the leader of the mew mew team.


	3. A New Leader

Here we go again with episode 3! I will admit that I had some problems with the first two episodes, but this one was a lot easier to write up, once again basing it off what was seen in the manga book 'Tokyo Mew Mew a La Mode' and adding a bit of my own material into the mixture. Now, unlike the original stories I had written up before, 'Berry Sanders' will not blow her temper off whenever someone mentions something that might make her blush, just a little heads up. Now getting onto what's to come up in this chapter, four of the five original mew mews will get seen again, but when they'll be seen is a secret for now. Anyways, the rating is the same as always, and without further ado...here's episode 3 of the third season of 'Mew Mew Power.'

_**Mew Mew Power-The Third Season**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Episode 55: A New Leader**_

Berry was glad that Andrew wasn't thinking of her as a freak of nature, but it seemed like ever since he found out, Andrew started hanging out with Berry more than before. After school, he and Berry would practise some fighting moves until they got them right.

"Why are you practising?" Berry asked, "you're not fighting villians."

"Maybe not," said Andrew, "but it's like the old saying goes 'practise makes perfect'. I'm practising these moves so if needed, I can protect myself or whoever is with me. Even you."

Berry blushed for a second, then she looked serious, "thanks Andrew, but I can protect myself."

"Yeah, I guess so, especially now that you're a mew mew."

"You got that right, now prepare to defend yourself."

Berry grabbed onto a plastic pole and started swinging it around like a bow staff, and Andrew did the same. They practised for another five minutes, then they went inside Berry's place for something to drink.

"I saw you two fighting out there," said Berry's Father, "are you two trying to settle something?"

"Not at all," Andrew answered, "we're practising self defence. Isn't that right, Berry?"

"Yes," she answered, "that's what we were doing."

"Okay, I understand," said Berry's Father, "I'm actually happy to see you two doing something like this together again, just like when you were kids."

Berry looked away at that moment, she didn't want her father or Andrew to see that she was blushing.

The next day, everything seemed to normal, as normal as it was going to be for Berry. She was on time for her classes, and she completed her work on time. Although, Berry was having an uneasy feeling that something bad was coming her way.

"I guess that I've gotten a sixth sence when it comes to trouble," she thought only to herself, "I guess I got that when I was given my powers...by accident of course."

Still, she couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness.

"Hello Berry."

Berry jumped in surprise, almost falling out of her seat.

"I'm sorry Berry, I didn't meant to spoke you," Berry looked to her left and saw the owner of the voice, it was Ringo Phillips again.

"That's okay," Berry said, "I just didn't hear you coming."

"And I thought that with your super hearing that you would've heard me," she chuckled.

"Well I guess it's because I was lost in my own little world just a second ago."

"That's understandable. Tell me though, does that have anything to do with that guy you were hanging out with yesterday?"

Berry looked over to Ringo completely shocked, "ah, don't you mean the day before yesterday?"

"No, I mean yesterday," she then whispered, "I know that you snuck out of class yesterday to go see him. Don't worry though, I won't tell anyone about it."

"Thanks, but I just want to know, how do you..."

"I just know," she giggled, "and plus I saw you two by looking out my classroom's window."

"Oh," Berry groaned, "well, to answer your question, I wasn't thinking about Andrew, for some reason, I've been having an uneasy feeling all morning, like trouble is coming."

Ringo looked at Berry with a strange look, "trouble huh? Well Berry, I would advice you to be careful, and fight if you have to."

Berry had no idea as to why Ringo said that to her, now she was wondering if Ringo knew that she was indeed a mew mew, but she didn't want to say so, just to be on the safe side.

A little later that afternoon, during her second last class of the day, Berry and the other students got a special visitor. It was a man wearing a fancy tuxedo, and had a text book in his hands.

"This is Mr. Royal," said the teacher, "he's going to be teaching you girls a little bit about history."

"That is right," he said, "and what an honor it is to be here with such lovely students like all of you."

The girls of the classroom felt honored by his words, but not Berry. She was looking a little worried, that sixth sence of hers was going off again, and this time it was stronger than it was this morning.

"I don't get it," she thought only to herself again, "he seems like a normal teacher to me, so why am I worrying?"

"You there!" Mr. Royal called to Berry.

Berry looked back to the front, she was shocked that the teacher called out to her, "young lady, do you know what we are talking about?"

"Heroes of history," she said.

"Correct," then he walked over to her desk, "can you tell me of some heroes you know?"

Berry thought hard, she didn't want the teacher to think that she wasn't paying attention to his lessons, "the soldiers that fought in the wars," she said, "then there's the mew mews."

"And what did they do?" Mr. Royal asked.

"They saved our city from the cyniclons and their master before he could destory everything."

There was an awkward silence for less than a minute, until, "very good young lady. I think your teacher should give you an 'A+', you're one smart student."

"Ah, thank you sir."

Mr. Royal then walked back up to the boards, and it seemed like at that moment that Berry's worrying thoughts seemed to get worse than before.

As soon as her class was over, she went off to a lonely classroom, she needed to talk to Elliott and Westley.

She pulled out her power pendent, pushed a button and spoke into it.

"You're a fast learner," said Elliott's voice, "it took Zoey and the other mew mews several weeks to figure that out."

"Is that suppose to be a compuliment? Ah never mind, I've been wondering if you guys can help me here. I've been an uneasy feeling today that trouble is coming to my school."

"I hate to tell you this," said Westley, "but you are right to worry, cause if I'm seeing this right, then there's a Saint Rose Crusader in your school."

"What? One's here?"

"Now don't panic, remember what you are, you are a mew mew afterall, you can handle anything that comes your way," said Elliott.

"Right," said Berry, trying hard to sound confident, "just tell me where that Saint Rose Crusader is, and I'll kick his butt out of here."

"Berry," said Westley, "you better move, cause he's..."

Berry looked behind her and noticed the Saint Rose Crusaders, he was about to strike with the sword that was in his hands. As he swang his blade at Berry, she jumped out of the way and landed on the other side of the room, actually landing on a table.

"He's right here, I got it," she said.

"So, you're the newest mew mew," said the mysterious Crusader, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

"I wish I could say the same to you," Berry snapped, "who are you?"

"I am the first Crusader, the name is Royal Highness," as soon as he said that, Berry thought back to earlier. Now she was wondering if Mr. Royal and Royal Highness were one in the same, "so mew mew, do you wish to fight? Or are you going to surrender to me right here and now? If you do, then I won't hurt you...much."

"Forget it," Berry said sounding determined, "I'm a mew mew, a hero who's job is to stop evil from conquering or destorying everything. So you better prepare yourself Royal Highness, cause you're about to meet your worst nightmare!"

"Then show me what you can do young lady!"

"Very well," Berry pulled out her power pendant and shouted, "power pendant, Mewtamorphis!" The same blinding flash of light that had engulfed her before, returned. Berry transformed and before long, she was a mew mew girl again, "okay Royal Highness, you want to see what I can do, well you're about to find out."

"Fine with me."

Miniberry transformed into her berry staff again, then the fight began. It was clear that Royal Highness wanted Berry dead, but the white mew mew wasn't going to give up so easily.

"You're strong I'll give you that," said Royal Highness, "you should've joined us."

"No thanks, I'm good with the team I've got...ah, when I finally get to meet them."

The fighting went on and on, there were a few close calls for Berry, but she was still able to avoid the attacks every time.

"What am I suppose to do when the enemy is human?" she thought to herself, while avoiding Royal Highness' attacks, "I can't use a full blast attack on him, can I?"

Now she wished she had asked Elliott and Westley about this. The fighting was intense and didn't stop until the bell rang.

"Well now, looks like the tables have turned in your favour dear lady," said Royal Highness, "but rest assured, we'll meet again."

He then disappeared into thin air.

"Okay, that was weird," Berry said to herself, "he's human, and yet he can disappear like one of those cyniclons. What puzzles me now is what he said, we'll meet again. What do you think Miniberry?"

"He's still here, he's still here."

"Oh no," she groaned, "then he must be after my friends and classmates. I have to find him and stop him."

Berry quickly transformed back to her normal self, then she made a mad dash out of the empty classroom and over to her classroom.

Meanwhile, in a different part of the school, Andrew was sneaking into another empty classroom.

"I just can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen, and it's going to happen to Berry," he thought to himself, "and if that's true, then I better try to find her and protect her."

There was just one small problem for Andrew, "I can't go walking around like this, I'm sure to get caught before I can find her," then he noticed an entire set of uniforms, "normally I would never do this, but desperate times call for desperate measures."

So he grabbed one of the uniforms and within minutes, he was wearing a girl's uniform.

"Hopefully this will work," he thought to himself.

For safety measures, he would pretend like he was a 'mute'. He walked out of the classroom, only to be spotted by two other girls. They didn't scream however, for they thought that he was a girl.

"Good," he thought to himself, "now, where is Berry?"

"If Royal Highness has done anything to hurt my friends," Berry was thinking to herself, "then I'll make sure that he regrets it."

She ran back into her classroom, she sighed with relief to see everyone sitting down in their seats, and unharmed.

"Maybe he was bluffing."

She was due to find out that he wasn't. No sooner had she stepped into the classroom, then all eyes looked over to her, each girl in the class had that look in their eyes like nobody was home.

"I wasn't bluffing," said Royal Highess as he reappeared into the classroom.

"What have you done to them?"

"Nothing at all, I just made sure that they saw my point of view."

Berry then remembered what Elliott and Westley told her before, she pushed the button of her power pendant and hid it behind her back, "in other words, you brainwashed them, am I right?"

"That's right," said Royal Highness, he had no idea of what Berry was doing, "I brainwashed them, now these girls will do what I tell them. Which includes hurting you."

"What have I ever done to you?"

"Nothing dear lady, it's just my master's orders. He wants all of his enemies to be elimated, and we Saint Rose Crusaders never disobey his orders."

"And what is your master's name?"

"He's named Duke," he answered, "I'm only telling you this now, cause you won't be able to tell anyone else."

"Too late for that," said Berry, she held out her power pendant, "while you were talking, my friends were listening to every word you said."

"You little sneak!"

"And now, you better prepare yourself, cause here we go again!"

Berry activated her power pendant and was engulfed in the bright light again. When it disappeared, she had transformed into her mew mew form, and Miniberry had transformed into her weapon.

"This time Royal Highness, no school bell is going to safe you now."

Berry went to charge at Royal Highness again, but stopped when she noticed that some of the students were blocking her path to him.

"To get to me, you'll need to face off aganist these ladies."

Berry groaned to herself, she really didn't want to harm her friends, but if she didn't fight, then she would be finished.

"What's it going to be, mew mew?" Royal Highness asked.

"I can't harm my friends," Berry groaned, lowering her berry staff, "you got me, but don't harm my friends."

"What a smart girl you are," Royal Highness chuckled, "you made the right choice to surrender to me. Stand aside ladies, I've got something to take care of."

The girls backed away, and Royal Highness stepped forward. Just as he was getting closer to Berry, she struck him with a blast of her berry staff.

"Clever," he muttered darkly.

"You didn't really think I was going to give up that easily, did you?"

"I guess I shouldn't under estimate a mew mew. Ladies, tear her to pieces."

"Forget it!" shouted another voice. Berry was shocked to see Andrew standing in front of her, and more surprised by what he was wearing, "never mind about that," he groaned, "I'll protect you, no matter what happens."

Berry smiled to her friend, "thanks Andrew."

"Get them both!" shouted Royal Highness.

Berry and Andrew got themselves ready to fight, while the other students started walking towards them.

"Remember Andrew, don't hurt them."

"I'll try, I only wish you could tell me that."

Just as the attack was going to start, there came a shout from outside, "mind if we join the fight?" Then four other girls entered into the classroom, they stood alongside Andrew and Berry. They were the mew mews.

"It's nice to finally meet you," said Bridget.

"And we thought that Elliott and Westley were making terrible jokes," said Corina, who was the one who shouted from outside.

"We came as soon as we heard your transmisson," said Kikki, "that was quite clever of you."

"Thanks," said Berry, then she looked at the other students coming towards them, "but what are we going to do about my classmates? I don't want to hurt them."

"You won't need to," said Renee, "you have a special power within you that can break the brainwashing trence."

"All you need to do is focus," Bridget added, "according to Elliott and Westley, you are the only one that can save all these girls and stop Royal Highness."

"I'll try," Berry closed her eyes, focused her energies into Miniberry, then the words came out, "my friends, wake up from your trence, you are free! Loveberry strike! Full Power!"

Berry's attack went out all across the room, and within seconds, her powers had freed her classmates.

"Now for you," said Berry, sounding really ticked off, "this is for brainwashing my friends!" She focused her attacks again and attacked Royal Highness.

The force of the blow hit him hard, knocking him to the floor and cracking his mask, "why you little!" he shouted.

"Get ready," said Kikki, "tall, dumb and mysterious is getting back up."

"Now you fools will learn the meaning of true power!" he shouted, "for none of you will survive..."

"Enough!" shouted a young voice. Another Saint Rose Crusader suddenly appeared into the room, "you've done more than enough here, the master would like to see you now."

"Understood," then Royal Highness looked back to Mew Berry, "this isn't over young lady, next time we meet, you'll pay for destorying my mask."

"You asked for it," Berry snapped, "and please deliver this message to your master, 'if he tries to take over this city or any of my friends again, I will make sure that you and your little group pays'."

"Fine," snarled Royal Highness, then he and the other Saint Rose Crusader disappeared.

"That was cool," said Kikki.

"Yeah, I guess it was cool," Berry looked down to her staff, she couldn't believe what she had just done, or what she had said either.

"You better come with us Berry," said Renee, "Elliott and Westley wish to have a few words with you," then she looked over to Andrew, "and your friend has to come along with us as well."

After Berry had transformed back, she and Andrew followed the other five mew mews to a lonely office, where Elliott and Westley were waiting.

"Sorry we were a little late," said Westley, "we got held up with traffic."

"And who would you two be?" Andrew asked.

Elliott looked at him in a strange way, "yes," Andrew groaned, "I'm wearing a girl's school uniform, please don't say anything about it!"

"Very well," Elliott chuckled, then he looked serious, "thanks to you Berry, we now know who the Saint Rose Crusader's master is, that's a start."

"Plus," Westley continued, "we were quite impressed with the way you handled the situation."

"You were acting like a true leader," said Bridget.

"And learned how to use your powers very quickly," added Kikki, "it took us weeks to master our powers, where it only took you a couple of days."

"That's my Berry," Andrew chuckled.

"Which is why," Elliott continued, "that we have all decided to make you the official leader of the team."

"Me?" Berry was shocked, "but I thought that girl, Zoey Hanson, was the true leader of the team."

"She was," Corina muttered darkly.

"Well, Zoey is still in England," said Westley, "so until she gets back, this team does need a leader. Someone like you, Berry."

"Well, I guess it would be okay, I'll try my very best to lead you and help protect, not just Tokyo, but the entire world too."

"Very good," said Elliott, "and to make sure that those Saint Rose Crusaders won't attack your school again, Corina, Bridget, Kikki and Renee will be transferring to your school. They'll be joining you in your classes tomorrow."

Berry was quite surprised to hear that, but she did agree to the idea. She then took the four mew mews on a tour of her school, while Andrew stayed to talk to Elliott.

"Should anything happen to Berry," he said angerily, "then I'll be holding you responsible."

"I know," Elliott said, not sounding scared, "believe me, I've heard it all before. Rest assured, nothing is going to hurt your friend. Considering the way she was fighting today, I doubt she'll ever get hurt."

And with that, Elliott and Westley left the room, and left Andrew stumped by what Elliott had said. He finally snapped out of it, then changed back into his regular clothes, and snuck out the same window as before.


	4. A Leader's Return

Finally after a long period of time, Zoey finally returns! This time around, she's matured a little and has now gotten full control of all of her powers, including the one that transforms her into a cat. This episode is based on the original story I came up with and the magna story too, but like the last three episodes, I've included my own material into this to make it more exciting. Anyways, here's the next episode, I hope you'll enjoy reading this one.

_**Mew Mew Power-The Third Season**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Episode 56: A Leader's Return**_

After school was done for the day, Berry walked out of the school, only to find Andrew waiting there.

"How long were waiting for me?" Berry asked.

"Only a couple of minutes," he answered, "why do you ask Berry? My princess?"

"I wish you would stop calling me that," she groaned, "at least where everyone can see and hear us. Listen Andrew, I want to say thank you for coming to help me today, that was sweet of you."

"You're welcome Berry," then he noticed the other four mew mew girls walking past, "looks like your new friends are drawing in quite a crowd."

"Yeah I know, they can't help it," Berry could see lots of people staring at the four mew mew girls.

"Well, I better get going," said Andrew, "I'll see you later!"

Andrew jumped from the top of the stairs and roller bladed away. No sooner was he gone then Berry heard a young childish voice call out, "Come white mew mew, or I'll start hurting your friends."

So, going in without the help of her team-mates, Berry ran back into the school.

"I won't allow these Saint Rose Crusaders to harm my friends," she thought to herself.

She finally reached the classroom where the last fight had been held, and there was the same young Crusader that had ended the fight before.

"Hello there mew mew," he snickered, "I see you got the message, I'm sorry for interupting your little fight with Royal Highness earlier, but it's the master's orders."

"I can understand that," Berry said firmly, "And who would you be?"

Unknown to the Crusader, Berry hid her power pendant behind her back, getting ready to activate it at the right moment.

"The name's Happy Child, I may be the smallest and youngest member of the Saint Rose Crusaders, but I can be just as dangerous as the rest of them."

"I believe you when you say that, I should never judge you crusaders just because of your height or age."

"You're wise to do that. I only wish I didn't have to destory you."

"I guess so, and I wish..." Berry pulled out her power pendant, "I didn't have to fight you. Power pendant, mewtamorphis!" Berry activated her power pendant and before long, she was a mew mew once more.

"Foolish choice, you should've surrendered when you had the chance!"

Miniberry transformed into Berry's weapon, then the fight began. Try as she might, poor Berry couldn't defeat Happy Child, he seemed to be a little too powerful.

"I can't lose," Berry groaned.

"You might've been able to fight off Royal Highness, but you won't be able to stop me, good bye mew mew!" Happy Child held out a sword and pointed it at Berry.

Berry thought for sure that he was going to either blast her with an energy attack, or attack her with the sword - that was until she heard, "Rose bell! Full Power!"

Another attack was launched at Happy Child, which sent him flying halfway across the room.

"Are you okay?" the voice asked Berry.

"I'm okay," she groaned, "Thanks for saving me."

"No problem."

Berry looked up and gasped to see who saved her life - it was a teenage girl with red boots, red gloves, pink hair, pink dress, a tail with a bell behind her and lastly she had cat ears, hiding her pink tails.

"It's nice to finally meet you Mew Berry, I'm Mew Zoey."

Meanwhile, the other mew mews were looking around the school for their missing leader.

"We've really screwed up this time," Corina groaned, "our job was to keep an eye on Berry, and we let her out of our sights. She could be anywhere in this school."

"We'll find her," said Renee, "We're not too far away from her now."

"Mew Zoey?" Berry gasped.

"Oh no," groaned Happy Child, "Master Duke isn't going to be too pleased to find out about this."

"Berry, do you mind if I fight him?"

"Ah - sure."

"So," Happy Child snickered as Zoey walked away from Berry, "you're the original leader of the mew mews. I'm looking forward to finishing you off, my master will be pleased."

"You can tell him all the lies you want, cause you'll never defeat me."

Happy Child charged in and started fighting Zoey, but she was too quick for him, and as a result, she often attacked him and knocked him down to the ground.

"That's it!" snapped Happy Child, "time for me to show what I can do!"

He pulled out his blade, while Zoey stood there. Happy Child charged at Zoey once more, but was stopped by - a couple of sais in Zoey's hands, "I thought you only had your rose bell."

"Well you thought wrong!"

"How?"

"These came when my powers evolved!"

Zoey attacked Happy Child and threw him right across the room and into the wall. Now he was really angry, he pulled out a small machine and threw it to the ground in front of Zoey. He pushed a button on a remote and activated it, but it didn't seem to be doing anything to Zoey.

"Is the best you can do?" Zoey asked, "that's not hurting my sense of hearing!"

"Maybe not," Happy Child snickered, "but for your partner, it is!" Zoey looked behind her and noticed Berry, she was screaming in pain and trying to block the sound out, "she's part rabbit, and they have better hearing than cats."

Berry screamed even louder as the noise of the machine grew louder and louder.

Zoey focused hard as she transformed into a cat, then she jumped on top of Berry's head to block out the sound.

"Now Berry," she called, "attack him now!"

Being part cat, Berry could understand what Zoey had just said. She got back to her feet, grabbed onto her staff and fired an attack at Happy Child's machine.

"NO!" he shouted angerily.

Zoey jumped off and transformed back into her mew mew form, "had enough Happy Child? Or do you still want to fight us?"

Happy Child looked at the two mew mews and knew that he probably wouldn't last that long aganist two mew mews.

"I'm done here," he groaned, "but know this, one of these days, we Saint Rose Crusaders will win the fight, and you mew mews shall fall in your darkest hour."

He then disappeared just like he and Royal Highness did before.

"What a mess," Berry gasped as she looked at the classroom, "it looks even worse than it did before."

"Just be lucky that I came along to help you," said Zoey, "otherwise..."

"I know, I would've been a goner at Happy Child's hands, but you have to understand that this is my second fight today."

"Oh but I do understand, I've gone through this many times before. Still I have to ask, are you okay?"

"Yes, besides the slight ringing in my ears, I'm fine."

At that moment, the other four mew mews came charging into the room, they gasped when they saw who was with Berry, "Zoey?" Bridget asked.

"Hi guys, it's good to see you again," Zoey then turned around to face her friends.

"You've changed," Kikki gasped.

"Zoey!" snapped Corina, who charged in to attack her. Zoey however was able to dodge the attack.

"What happened to you?" Bridget asked.

"I'll explain later," she answered as she transformed back to her normal self, "I need to head out."

Zoey walked past her friends and down the now empty hallways. Corina was still ticked off, Bridget, Kikki and even Renee were still surprised by Zoey's many changes, while Berry was being too quiet, she couldn't believe that Zoey had come to her rescue.

A little later, the five girls returned to Cafe Mew Mew, once again it was completely empty.

"Hello?" Kikki called out.

"Is anyone here?" Bridget called out.

"We're in here," Westley called to them.

The girls walked through the empty cafe and into the kitchen, where Elliott and Westley could seen talking to...Zoey! Corina looked like she was going to snap again, and she would have if it wasn't for Renee.

"We thought you were in England, Zoey," said Kikki.

"I was," she said, "that was until I was done studying with the study group, so I decided to come back here."

"Where's Mark?" Bridget asked.

"He's still in England, he'll be coming back once the kendo tourtement is done."

"There's something that's been bugging me," said Corina who had calmed down a little, "why does Zoey look so different when she's in her mew mew form?"

"And what about her new weapons?" Berry asked.

"New weapons?" Renee asked curiously.

Elliott chuckled a little, "those are easy questions to answer, it's mostly because Zoey's powers evolved when she was in England."

"Evolved?" the five girls asked all together.

"That's true," Zoey smiled, "while Mark and I were in England, my powers did evolve, it actually happened when we were practising..."

Zoey remembered it like it was yesterday, she and Mark were practising in the same building where the kendo tourtement was being held. Mark had a wooden sword in his hands, while Zoey fought with her rose bell.

"How am I doing?" she asked.

"You're doing quite well Zoey," Mark smiled.

Zoey was happy to hear that, especially since it was coming from Mark. They went back to the training, and that's when it happened - just as Zoey's rose bell and Mark's wooden sword clashed with each other, Zoey felt a sharp jolt of pain inside of her, which made her fall to the ground.

"Are you okay Zoey?" Mark asked in shock.

"I think so," she groaned, "I might've overdone today."

Suddenly, Zoey was engulfed in a bright pink light, Mark stepped back and covered his eyes as best as he could - then after a minute, the light died away, revealing a shocking surprise. When Mark looked, he could see that Zoey was still in her mew mew form, but now both of her pink tails could be seen with white ribbons holding them up, and she was also holding onto a couple of sais.

"Zoey?"

Zoey couldn't believe it either, "I think," she said after the shock went away, "that my powers have evolved," she then looked at Mark, "why don't we find out for ourselves?"

"Sure," he smiled while picking up his wooden sword.

They tested out all of Zoey's powers until late at night when they were finally ready to go home. Zoey transformed back into her normal form, then waited in the lobby for Mark to return.

"I wonder if Elliott and Westley knew about this," she was saying as they were leaving.

"I don't know," Mark answered.

"Well if they didn't, they're going to be in for a surprise when we return to the city," then she had to ask, "did I impress you today?"

"Zoey, you always impress me every single day."

Zoey didn't say anything for the longest time, but she did smile at Mark. They stopped walking until they finally returned to the hotel they were staying at, then - Zoey got up on her toes and kissed Mark on the lips for a couple of minutes, then they walked back into the room.

"Even we weren't aware that this could happen," said Elliott, "I guess there's more to your powers then we ever thought."

"Wait a second!" Corina cried, "we've been mew mews for the same length of time as Zoey, so why haven't our powers evolved yet?"

"We're not quite sure," said Westley, "as Elliott had said, we didn't know that this could happen. Given with some time, we might be able to give you an answer."

"I have a question," Kikki cut in, "since Zoey's back, does that mean that she's the leader of our team again?"

Before Elliott and Westley could answer, Zoey stepped forward to speak, "Berry's going to be your leader for now on," she answered.

"Are you sure Zoey?" Bridget asked.

"I'm quite sure," she smiled as she looked over to Berry.

"Well, thanks Zoey, but I still have a lot to learn about being a true leader, maybe you could teach me a few things."

"Berry, it would be my pleasure," the two girls then shock hands at that moment.

Far off from Cafe Mew Mew, the Saint Rose Crusaders were gathering in their 'great hall', in front of their dark and evil master, Duke.

"You failed me Happy Child," he said angerily, "you were suppose to take out that mew mew girl, and yet you blew your chance!"

"I know master, and I'm sorry, but I ran into some minor problems. Master, our worst fears have come to pass..."

Duke snarled angerily as he held his wine glass in pure anger, "Zoey Hanson is back! All the mew mews are together again!" then he started snickering, "doesn't matter, cause this time, Zoey and her pathetic friends won't know just what they are getting themselves into, until it's too late!" He laughed in an evil way and smashed his glass on the arm rest of his chair.

An hour later, back at Cafe Mew Mew, Zoey was teaching some of the moves she learned from Mark to the mew mews. Some were fast learners like Berry, Bridget and Renee, while Corina and Kikki had some trouble learning.

"Come on Zoey!" Corina cried, "this is impossible!"

"It's not impossible," she said sternly, "it's easy."

Just as Corina was getting back to her feet, they all heard a loud explosion from nearby, "Sounds like those Saint Rose Crusaders are up to no good again," said Kikki.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Berry said with determination, "let's get them!"

And so, the six mew mews ran off to the site of the explosion. When they arrived, they could see a predacyte nearby, it was a giant sized spider with twenty eyes.

"Now that's ugly," Corina grumbled.

"Stay focused Corina," Zoey told her firmly, then she looked over to Berry, "what's your plan of attack?"

"For now, my main plan is to figure out this creature's weakness, then one of us can deliver the final blow."

"Sounds good to me - just say when you want us to go on the attack..."

Berry waited until the creature could be seen almost six feet away from them, "NOW!" Berry shouted.

They all jumped out of the way, then they started to attack the predacyte with every attack they knew. Soon enough though, they found the creature's weakness, which was near it's belly.

"Now what do we do?" Bridget asked.

"We distract it, while Kikki and Zoey finish it off!" said Berry.

"You got it Berry!" Zoey cried.

The plan was put into motion, Corina, Bridget, Berry and Renee distracted the creature long enough so that Kikki and Zoey could sneak underneath it and attack it.

"Go for it Zoey!" Kikki cried.

"Right," she called back, and pulled out her new Strawberry Sais, "alright you tall, dumb and ugly, taste cold steel!"

Zoey and Kikki unleashed their attacks, which made the creature groan in pain. They backed off, just as it faded away, leaving behind the infuser and a small spider in it's place.

"Minimew, care to do the honors?"

"Yes Zoey, right away," said Minimew and floated over to the infuser. He swallowed it and flew off back to the cafe.

"Good work team," said Berry after the fight was over, "I'm proud to you all."

After the long day of working in the cafe, and figthing predacytes, the girls all headed for their houses. Zoey was especially happy to be going home, "won't my parents be surprised to see me back," she thought to herself.

Zoey walked up to the door, then she rang the doorbell.

A few seconds later, the door was opened, "Zoey?" it was her mother who opened the door.

"Yes mom, it's me, I'm back."

Her mother was so happy to see her daughter again that she gave Zoey a big hug. Her father did the same thing when he was told that Zoey was back. In a short while, they were in the living room and talking.

"Tell us Zoey, what was England like?" her mother asked.

"It was wonderful," she smiled, "there was quite a lot to see - ah, when I wasn't busy with my study group."

"And how's Mark doing, did he come back with you?"

"No he didn't, he's still back in England, but he'll be coming back when the kendo tourtement is over," she then sighed, "I enjoyed the time I spent in England, but there's nothing like coming home again - I missed you two."

"And we missed you Zoey," her father said while smiling.

"It's so good to have you home with us again," said her mother.

"Thank you."

After talking for a while, Mrs. Hanson helped Zoey bring her suitcases back to her bedroom, then the two worked together on making dinner. Her mother was so happy to spend some mother-daughter time together again.

After dinner, she got a phone call from Mark. Zoey told him everything that had happened during the day and meeting Berry.

"So it's official," she was saying, "the mew mews are back, although my parents have no idea about it."

"You just be careful okay Zoey?"

"I will, Mark, and I have to thank you for teaching me, it really helped me and my new friend Berry out today. I really miss you Mark, I wish you were here with me," she then started to shed a few tears.

"It's okay Zoey, there's no need to cry, I'll be coming home soon, but don't forget, I'm _always_ there with you in your heart."

"Yeah, thanks Mark. Good luck in that tourtement."

"Thanks Zoey. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow...I love you."

"And I love you too."

After Zoey hung the phone up, she went back to her room to get changed for bed.

As for Berry, she was having a bit of trouble sleeping that night.

"I still can't believe that Zoey is back, and she wants me to be the leader," she thought quickly to herself, "I hope I don't mess up, I can't let my team down."

After a while, she grew so tired that she finally fell asleep.


	5. The Unexpected Return

This episode is slightly based off the original episode I wrote up before, but now with more changes made to it as you will soon see. Oh and sorry for the delay, but I had a ton of other stories to write up before this one. For this episode, the cyniclons 'Dren','Sardon' and 'Tarb' return to earth, only this time as friends, not enemies. Anyhow, I hope that you'll enjoy this episode. It's rated PG with no swearing and a little bit of action included.

_**Mew Mew Power-The Third Season**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Episode 57: The Unexpected Return**_

The following next afternoon, Berry arrived at the cafe, only to find all the other girls in their uniforms, and this included Zoey. Although, she had a few changes to her waitress uniform like brand new white shoes instead of black, she still had her pony tails out, and had a pink bow at the back of her apron.

"Zoey gets an all new look and we don't," Corina groaned, "that's not fair."

"You'll get your chance to wear the new uniforms soon," said Elliott firmly, then he looked over to Berry, "and now it's your turn, your uniform is in the back room."

"My uniform?" she asked.

"Go on Berry," Zoey said while smiling, "I think you'll be quite surprised with yours."

Still a little unsure, Berry walked out of the dining room area and walked off to the changing rooms...

She came out in a few minutes later wearing a uniform that looked close enough to Zoey's new uniform, except that Berry's was in pink and she had a red ribbon behind her.

"Looks perfect," Zoey smiled.

"And it's a nice fit too," said Berry, "I love this uniform."

"You look adorable in that uniform."

"Thank you I..." Berry turned around and screamed in shock, "Andrew? What the heck are you doing here?"

"I guess I forgot to mention," said Elliott, "Andrew is our new waiter - after we had a little talk about the school, I offered him a job here at the cafe, so that he could work with Berry."

"What?" Berry shouted angerily.

"And I am grateful for that," Andrew smiled, then he looked over to Berry, who was still surprised by all of this, "isn't this great Berry, you and me working together in one of the most popular cafes in the entire city of Tokyo."

"Ah how cute," said Bridget.

"First came Zoey and Mark," Corina piped up next, "and now there's Andrew and Berry."

"What a cute couple," said Kikki.

Andrew blushed a small shade of red while Berry gasped in shock, "we're not boyfriend and girlfriend," she said angerily, "we're just childhood friends, that's all!"

"Are you sure?" Kikki asked.

"Yes I'm sure!"

Zoey chuckled quietly as she walked out towards the balcony for a little bit of peace and quiet.

Once she reached the balcony, she closed the doors and walked over to the railings. She sighed happily as the cool breeze blew towards her, making her pony tails flap in the breeze.

"This is so relaxing," she smiled happily, then she chuckled, "the way Berry is acting reminds me so much about the way I acted. I guess those few months in England has changed me into an all new Zoey Hanson, and I like it."

"Well I like it too," said another voice from behind her.

Zoey looked back and gasped to see who the voice belonged to, "Dren?"

"Hi Zoey, long time no see."

Zoey looked at Dren with a serious look, then she focused and made her strawberry sais appear, she then pointed one at Dren, "don't try any of your tricks Dren, otherwise you'll have to deal with my new weapons."

"Now is that how you treat old friends?" Dren asked innocently, "I saved your life that day remember?"

"Maybe so, but what about all those other times? You tried to kill me - or tried to make me kiss you."

"That was then and this is now, I'm a whole new Dren - now will you kindly put down your weapon so we can talk?"

Zoey was still unsure if she should trust Dren or not - so she decided to be cautious and lowered her weapons away from him, then she made them disppear.

"So, what have you and the other cyniclons been doing since we last saw you?"

"Well for one thing, we saved our people from dying and it's all thanks to you and the other mew mews."

"Thanks to us? Oh right, we helped you find the last of the blue aqua."

"That's correct," Dren nodded happily, "it was more than enough to save us and now we're rebuilding our civilation again, only now without Deep Blue controlling our every move."

"Dren please don't mention his name in front of me again, I don't like being reminded of when he came out and took over Mark's body."

"Sorry Zoey, but speaking of your boyfriend, where is he?"

"He's in England, he's busy with a kendo tourtement."

"Okay then," then Dren had to ask, "And what about you huh? You were saying before that you are an all new Zoey Hanson, do you mind telling me about that?"

"My powers evolved while I was in England, giving me a new look, a new costume and new weapons."

"Yes, I saw your new weapons, what are those called?"

"Strawberry Sais, they really come in handy in a fight," Zoey then looked behind her, "okay Sardon and Tarb, you can stop hiding, I know you two are back there."

Within seconds, Sardon and Tarb appeared out of nowhere.

"Now how did you know we were here?" Tarb asked.

"Must be part of her new powers," said Sardon, "they must give her super hearing like a cat."

"You're right Sardon," Zoey smiled, "my new powers does give me super hearing."

"What about the other mew mews?" Tarb asked, "have their powers evolved like yours have?"

"No not yet," Zoey then walked over to the door, "if you want to know what they have been up to, then you better follow me back inside." She then opened the doors and walked inside with the three cyniclons floating right behind her.

Zoey walked into the dining room area first, then the cyniclons appeared - Corina grabbed hold of a tray and tried to attack them with it, but she was stopped by Bridget.

"Calm down Corina," she said calmly, "they're not our enemies anymore."

"What makes you so sure?" Corina snapped, "those three were _always_ trying to kill us in the past."

"Yes," Kikki piped up, "but tried to help us defeat Deep Blue when he came out."

"Kikki," Zoey spoke up, sounding a little uneasy, "I have to ask you to not please mention that name in front of me again, you know it just brings back awful memories of what happened that day."

"Oh yeah, sorry Zoey," then Kikki looked over to Tarb, "so what brings you guys here?"

"We're here to see you of course," he smiled as he floated over towards Kikki, "we missed you guys."

Elliott walked back into the room, he stared at the cyniclons with the same disapproving look he had given them since the last time they were on earth.

"Elliott," Zoey spoke up, "don't give them that look, they're our friends now, remember?"

"Still..." he said angerily.

"Yes we are aware of what happened to you and your family in the past," said Sardon, "and we're sorry for what happened."

"It's alright," although Elliott sounded like he s_till_ didn't trust the cyniclons.

"So," Dren spoke up next, "who are your new friends?"

"I'm Berry Sanders, I'm the sixth mew mew."

"And I'm Andrew Stevens, I'm an old childhood friend of Berry."

"That's nice," smiled Dren, then he looked over to Zoey with a serious look, "did she just say that she is the sixth mew mew?" Zoey nodded her head, "why is there another mew mew? Did you think we were going to come back and attack you again?"

"Dren," Sardon spoke with a serious tone in his voice.

"It's not you," Zoey answered Dren's question, "it's because there are still plenty of predacytes in this city, hence the reason why we still have our powers."

"Hey Dren," Tarb spoke up next, "weren't you the one who unleashed all those predacytes?"

"Yes, and you're not helping me here. I know I made a mistake before, and I tried to correct it you know. Still, I would've thought that they would've been destoryed by now."

"They would've been, had it not been for the Saint Rose Crusaders," said Bridget.

"Who?" the three cyniclons asked in unison.

"The Saint Rose Crusaders are our new enemies," Kikki answered the question this time, "they took control of the predacytes after you guys left and now want to use those creatures to take control of the entire world."

"Oh no," Dren groaned, "and this is all my fault because I was the one who unleashed them."

"So you admit it," Tarb chuckled.

"Yes I admit it."

"Nobody is to blame here," said Zoey, "well - apart from the Saint Rose Crusaders."

Sardon was the next being to speak up as he looked over to Berry, "tell me young one, what animal are you infused with?"

"I'm infused with two animals," she answered, "a rabbit and a cat, normal ones though."

"With the DNA of two animals in her, that makes her the most powerful mew mew of the team. She also happens to be the new leader."

"With some help from you Zoey," Berry added, "I'm still new at this whole 'being a leader' thing."

Before Zoey could say another word, Westley came running into the room, "there's another attack!" he shouted, "This time it's at the city park - according to the news, it's a giant spider."

"Must be another one of your creations," Tarb snickered as he looked up to Dren.

"I know it's my fault those predacytes are still roaming around the city streets," Dren groaned.

"Nobody's blaming you for this, I just told you that," said Zoey, then she looked over to Berry.

"Alright Mew Mews, it's time..." they all held out their power pendants and shouted "power pendant, mewtamorphis!" Within seconds, the six girls in the room were engulfed in a blidning flash of light - and less than a minute when the light disappeared, the mew mews reappeared.

The cyniclons were surprised when they saw Zoey's new 'evolved' look.

"Since this was my fault this fight is still going on," Dren piped up, "I would like to offer my services and help you stop them."

"So would I," Tarb piped up, Sardon nodded his head in agreement.

The mew mews agreed to allow the cyniclons to help them defeat the predacytes. Within seconds, they were engulfed in the cyniclon's portal and were gone...

"What just happened?" Andrew asked in surprise, "where are they?"

"They're on their way to the park," answered Westley, "thanks to the cyniclons."

Before long, the cyniclons and the mew mews arrived at the park, only to recieve a terrible shock - for there was the giant sized spider, trying to capture every person in the park.

"Now that's big," Kikki gasped.

"Strange," Dren said quietly, "I don't remember creating that one. Either I've forgotten half the predacytes I created or the Saint Rose Crusaders have their own way of creating them."

"I doubt any normal human being could create a predacyte," sniffed Corina.

"We're not talking any _normal _humans here," said Renee as she broke her vow of silence, "we're talking about the evil Saint Rose Crusaders."

"Stay focused here team," said Berry with determination, "we have to stop this thing and if we're lucky, we'll catch a Saint Rose Crusader."

"Not a chance," shouted a voice. Everyone looked towards the spider and saw Royal Highness appear out of nowhere, he started laughing, "This is rich, mew mews and cyniclons teaming up. Oh boy is Master Duke going to be surprised when I tell him that I have crushed both of them with one predacyte."

"You're getting over confident again Royal Highness," Berry said firmly, "you lost to us once before and you'll lose again!"

"I'd like to see you try - so come and get me! If you can..."

Berry stared at Royal Highness, she was more than determined to make sure he didn't brainwash anymore people, but she was also determined to stop this predacyte at all costs.

"You were lucky to escape last time," Royal Highness continued, "but this time, nothing will save you. Spider...tear them apart!"

The spider charged towards the mew mew team and the cyniclons. They jumped off in different directions just to avoid it.

"That was too close!" Kikki gasped.

"Look out!" Tarb shouted.

The spider shot spider webs out of it's mouth at Kikki, Tarb jumped in front and pushed her out of the way, while he got caught in the spider web. "TARB!" Kikki cried and ran back to her friend. The spider moved closer to Tarb, but never got him - because Kikki saved him from being eaten.

"You...you saved me," Tarb was surprised.

"Well that's what a good friend does," Kikki smiled, "we look out for each other and will do anything to help a friend in trouble."

"Well...thank you."

Dren, Zoey and Berry were trying their hardest to avoid the spider, but it wasn't easy, not while it had those giant sized legs and the fact it was still shooting spider webs out of it's mouth.

"Yep, that's one of mine," Dren groaned, "now I remember it."

"Then you must know how to take that thing down," said Berry.

"Hold on a second," Zoey piped up next, "Dren, can cyniclons recall a predacyte and return it to it's original form?"

"Yes they can...now I don't know why I didn't think of that idea sooner. I'll give it a try!" And on that note, Dren stepped out and tried recalling the beast back - but nothing he tried worked.

"Dren!" Berry shouted, "Get away from that thing!"

"I don't understand it," Dren said quietly to himself, "this is one of my creatures and yet I can't call it back."

"Dren move!" Zoey shouted, she pushed him out of the way and back to safety.

"Of course you can't call it back," snickered Royal Highness, "these predacytes are now under complete control of the Saint Rose Crusaders and no one else!"

"Oh dart!" Berry groaned loudly.

"Now what do we do?" Dren asked, "if this thing isn't stopped soon, it could eat every living being in this park - or worse..."

"Not on my watch," Zoey said with determination, "if we can't call that thing back, then there's only one thing we can do..."

"Destory it?"

"Bingo. Dren, you attack it from above and I'll hit it below, then Berry can finish it off. If you can, pass the word to the rest of the team - we're going to need their help."

"You got it Zoey."

And that's just what they did, Zoey went in and attacked the spider from underneath it. Using all the moves she had been taught, she never once got hurt - the spider on the other hand was not so lucky.

"You're going down!" Zoey shouted, "Strawberry light strike!" And she blasted a strong attack at one of the legs. She then jumped out of the way just as it started to fall flat on it's stomach.

Soon the whole team knew what to do and they charged at the predacte with everything they had. They attacked from so many directions that it didn't know which way to look or attack.

"I don't know what you got planned," called Royal Highness, "but it's not going to work!"

"That's what you think!" shouted Zoey, then she looked behind her, "okay Berry, now it's your turn - take this ugly creature down!"

"Right!" she shouted. She jumped high into the air, Miniberry transformed into her weapon, then she focused until her weapon glowed, "alright you giant spider! Time to go down! Loveberry strike! Full Power!"

She unleashed her attack right down to the spider, her team and the cyniclons backed off while the attack hit it's target hard - extermly hard! It groaned and yelled in pain, then it disappeared. When the light died down, a small spider was revealed along with the infuser.

"I got it! I got it!" said Minimew as it swallowed the infuser.

Berry floated down slowly to the ground, she was looking directly at Royal Highness.

"Now it's your turn...I haven't forgotten what you did to my classmates last time. You're going to pay for it..."

"Berry!" Zoey called out, "let him go, he's not worth it."

"Zoey's right," Bridget called out as she and the other mew mews ran over to where Berry, Zoey and Dren were, "don't do something you're going to regret."

"Fine!" Berry groaned quietly, then she looked over to Royal Highness, "you better get out of my sight before I change my mind."

"Very well my dear mew mew," Royal Highness snickered, "just know that I won't allow you to escape when I defeat you." And with that said, Royal Highness disappeared out of sight.

There was a short period of silence, that was until Zoey walked up to Berry with a serious look on her face, "you did the right thing by letting him go, I know how you feel though - there were plenty of times when I wanted to end the fighting once and for all, but I couldn't do that, it's not what a hero does."

"But you did do it once Zoey, when you were fighting...ah, him."

"Yes, but that's because I had to, if I hadn't, then we wouldn't be standing here today. You got to know when is the right time to do it and when not to do it, it's what makes us different from those villians. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah I get it," she groaned and walked away.

Berry couldn't help but feel as though she might've messed up, "I don't want this madness to continue anymore," she groaned quietly, "I don't any of my friends or my family to be mind slaves to the Saint Rose Crusaders, but I guess Zoey does make a good point. After all, she was the original leader of the team."

A few hours later, the mew mews, Elliott, Westley and Andrew went off back to their places while the cyniclons went back to their original hideout to rest. Berry was the only one working in the cafe...or so she thought.

"Is something wrong Berry?" asked a voice from behind her.

Berry jumped in surprise to see that it was Zoey, "Zoey? What are you doing here? I thought you went home."

"Nah, I decided to stay behind and help clean up the cafe for a bit. Need a hand?"

"Yeah I do, if you could wash the tables, I can finish washing the floor."

"Sure thing," with that said, Zoey went straight to work in washing one of the tables, "you know something Berry, I used to stay behind after everyone went home for the day."

"And why's that?"

"Well it's because I wanted some alone time to myself, I mean after working a long day here in the cafe or fighting the predacytes, I find it helped to calm me down" Zoey spoke up in a serious way, "Berry, I know something is bugging you and if you want to talk about it..."

"I'm fine Zoey - I just have one question to ask, why didn't you take back your spot as leader of the team, you have more experience than I do and you know better."

"The reason I allowed you to stay as the leader of the team is because you need to learn. When I started off as the leader of the team, I didn't know alot about being a hero and I certainly didn't know anything about being a leader, but as time went on, I learned what it takes to be a leader and to be a hero as well - and I know you will too."

"So that's why I'm still leader?"

"Yes Berry, that's the reason you're still the leader of the team. You'll be a great leader someday, you'll learn as you go along and soon enough...you'll be better than me."

Zoey chuckled to herself as she went back to work, but Berry wasn't sure if Zoey was right about that. Deep down, she was worried...


	6. Hero Time!

Here's the next installment of the Mew Mew Power third season. I've postponed the episodes because of some of the story projects I've been working on lately, but now I finally have the chance to present some more episodes of this series. This one is the final adaptation of the original stories I wrote up, the next episode is going to be all new material and a whole new storyline, and now without further ado - here's the next episode of Mew Mew Power-Season 3. Enjoy!

_**Mew Mew Power-The Third Season**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Episode 58: Hero Time!**_

Business was busy as usual over the next few days at Cafe Mew Mew. The girls were working their hardest - well, all but one. Berry saw Corina sitting at a table drinking some tea.

"I wish she would get up and help out," Berry whispered to Zoey, "there's too much for us alone."

"Don't worry about it Berry, I got it," she then spoke firmly to Corina, "Corina, if you don't get off your butt and help out, then I'll tell Elliott that you're goofing off again - you're long overdue for a talk with a him."

Well that worked, Corina got up from her chair, cleared off the table and went straight to work.

"Heh, I knew that would work," Zoey chuckled, "mention the boss and they go straight to work without a single word." She then walked out of the dining room, leaving Berry completely speechless.

At the end of the day, Zoey went home - a little tired, but very happy, "it's not as bad as before," she chuckled, "I guess I am maturing a little more every single day."

She came in just as dinner was being placed on the table.

"Busy day today sweetheart?" Mr. Hanson asked.

"Yeah it was busy," she sighed, "but still a good day at work - although I had to tell Corina to get off her butt and do some work, otherwise it was good."

"And how's that new friend of yours?" Mrs. Hanson asked.

"Berry Sanders? She's doing a great job."

The three Hansons then ate the dinner together.

When dinner was done, Zoey helped her mother clean the dishes before she went upstairs to get ready for bed, "oh my," gasped Mrs. Hanson, "our daughter sure has changed since she's come from England hasn't she?"

"She sure has," smiled Mr. Hanson, "I'm so proud of our little girl."

After taking a bath and getting into her pajamas, Zoey was now lying down on her bed and talking to Mark over the phone, "so how's it going at the tourtement?"

"Well we're getting closer to the semi-finals," he answered, "it's not easy staying in the tourtement."

Zoey then heard a quiet sniffle coming from Mark, "are you okay Mark?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm okay," he answered, "I just miss you Zoey."

"Well I miss you too, I wish you were here," Zoey had to chuckle at that moment, "you missed something very funny today..." and so she told Mark everything about her day.

When she was done, she heard a quiet chuckle coming from Mark, "I guess Corina hasn't changed a bit has she?"

"Nope, she hasn't changed that much at all," Zoey answered with a quiet chuckle. Then she heard a yawn coming from Mark.

"I guess I should get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be a big day."

"Okay then, I'll let you go Mark, I'll talk to you tomorrow," then Zoey added, "I love you."

"And I love you too Zoey."

They said their good nights, then they hung up. Zoey wasn't feeling tired yet, so she decided to look at some pictures she took while she was in England. She then noticed one picture of herself, along with a young girl sitting next to her.

"Oh yeah, I remember that young girl," Zoey smiled to herself as she thought back to that day.

It was a night that neither Mark or Zoey would forget. The sun was setting for another day, Zoey and Mark were walking along side by side, holding hands at that time.

"How do you feel Zoey?" Mark asked kindly.

"I'm feeling okay Mark," she answered happily.

Mark was asking that question because it had only been a few days since Zoey's powers had evolved, "my powers may have evovled, but I'm still the same Zoey you've always known."

"I'm glad to hear that," Mark smiled. He stopped walking.

"Mark, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Zoey," he then gave her a hug, "I love you just the way you are." Zoey smiled, then she wrapped her arms around Mark, hugging him back. They hugged for a minute, then Zoey stood up on her toes as her lips came closer to Mark's lips.

Their lips connected as they kissed. They kissed for almost minute when they heard a loud scream from a nearby park.

"I think someone might be in trouble," said Zoey.

"We better go see what's going on."

Mark didn't need to say it twice, cause both he and Zoey were now running into the park. After a minute, they found out what was going on - there was a gang surronding a young little girl, no more than six years old.

"Slimeballs," Zoey muttered angerily, "they have no honor." She looked over to Mark with a serious look on her face, "we have to save that little girl. I'll distract these punks while you get the girl out of here."

"You got it Zoey."

Zoey pulled out her power pendant, then very quietly she whispered, "power pendant! Mewtamorphis!" Within seconds, a blinding light engulfed Zoey and blinding everyone in the area.

"What's going on?" asked one of the bad guys.

None of the other bad guys answered. Less than a minute later, the blinding light vanished.

"What the heck was that?" asked another one of the bad guys, then he noticed, "where's the girl? Did she escape?"

"She escaped alright!"

The five bad men looked and saw who the voice belonged to, it was Zoey in her mew mew form. She stood just a foot away from where the girl was. The little girl herself was being carried away by Mark.

"Is that a mew mew?" the third bad guy asked.

"I am a mew mew," Zoey answered, she focused and within seconds, her strawberry sais appeared in her hands, "and right now," she continued, "I'm your worst nightmare!"

"Take her down, then find the girl," shouted the leader of the group of bad guys.

The five bad men charged in at Zoey, but they never laid a single finger on her - but Zoey did. She smacked those guys hard until only one was left. The man was terrified and tried running away, "oh so we have a runner huh? I don't think so!"

She focused again and fired an attack at the last bad guy. The blow hit him hard and knocked him down to the ground, "got you!" she cheered, then she ran up to the bad guy with a serious look on her face. "Alright you, talk now. Why were you and your buddies attacking a young little girl?"

"It's none of your business!" he snapped angerily.

"Oh but it is, I do not like it when you bad guys attack innocent people," she then pulled out of her blades, "you better start talking..."

"Okay, okay I'll talk," the man said nervously.

Zoey was only using empty threats to get the answers she wanted, she would never hurt anyone with her new weapons.

"We're going after that girl because she and her mother are witnesses of one of our latest robberies. Our boss told us to get rid of them both!"

"Where is her mother?"

"At the hospital, the rest of our gang is going there right now. You shouldn't interfer."

"Really? Well guess what - I'm going to interfer. Now," she pointed her sai at the bad guy's face, "I suggest you go to the police station and turn yourself in, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, perfectly!"

Zoey lowered her weapon - the man got to his feet and ran to the police station. Zoey stayed for a second as she looked back to the battered up bad guys, "I suggest you do the same thing, they'll deal with your injuries there."

She stared at them with a firm look on her face. The bad guys understood and ran off, running or walking slowly to the police station. Once they were out of sight, Zoey transformed back to her normal self and ran off to find Mark and the little girl.

"Mark?" she called out, "Where are you?"

"Over here Zoey," he called back.

Zoey ran on until she finally found Mark and the little girl, "is she okay?"

"I don't think she is. She's badly bruised and she's bleeding badly on her left arm. We have to get her to a hospital."

"No such luck, those bad guys have friends and they're at the hospital right now," Zoey then told Mark all that one bad guy had said to her. "Isn't there anything we can do for this little girl?"

"I could bandage her up, but I need something soft..."

"What about my jacket?" Zoey asked, Mark looked over to Zoey, she was taking off her jacket and holding it out to him, "could you use this?"

"Yes I could, thanks Zoey, but what about you?"

"I'm okay, it's not that cold out tonight, so I'm fine just wearing my T-shirt."

With that confirmed, Mark focused his attention on the little girl's injuries. He ripped off the right sleve of the jacket and wrapped it around the little girl's injuried arm.

"That should help for now, but we still need to get her to the hospital," Mark said to Zoey.

"That will be difficult with the bad guys at the hospital, but we'll give it a try - for this little girl and her mother too."

Zoey and Mark took the little girl to the hospital and sure enough, there were some bad guys standing at the doorway.

"She's...on the...third floor," the little girl said weakily.

"We have to get her inside and fast," said Mark.

"I know," Zoey was thinking of how they were going to get past the bad guys. As she was thinking it over, she saw an ambulance coming up to the front of the hospital - as she looked inside, she could see doctor uniforms inside along with an empty stretcher, "that might be our way of getting her in there, you can disguise yourself as a doctor, put her on one of those stretchers, you'll get in with no problem."

"Except for those guys."

"Not a problem Mark," Zoey smiled as she transformed back into her mew mew form, "just leave that part to me."

With that said, Zoey ran off - disappearing into the shadows, "you're doing good Zoey," Mark thought happily to himself, "all those lessons I've been giving you are really paying off."

The two bad guys at the front enterance stood there for less than a minute, then they were both knocked out. Zoey was able to knock them out while staying in the shadows, she waved over to Mark.

Within a minute, they were ready. Zoey transformed back, but kept one of her sais in her handbag, just to be safe.

"Hold it!" shouted one of the bad guys, "we want to see that patient!"

"Sorry," Mark called, "we can't stop now, this kid is badly injuried, we have to get it to the emergency room now!"

The young girl was doing all she could to be quiet, but it wasn't easy since she was in pain, "fine, go!" said the bad guy. And that's what Mark did, Zoey stayed though - she stared at the man for a couple of seconds, then she ran off.

At last they got to the emergency room, "oh my gosh, what happened to this little girl?" asked one of the nurses.

"We saw her getting beat up by a bunch of bad guys," Zoey answered, "we were able to scare them off. She's badly injuried though - she also said her mother might be on the third floor."

"And what is your mother's name?" the nurse asked the little girl.

"Cassandra Timmins," the little girl answered.

"We'll take care of her, don't worry," then the nurse took the little girl to one of the nearby rooms. The young couple stayed in the emergency room waiting until the nurse came back an hour later, "She's okay," she told them, "we're going to be taking her upstairs to where her mother is."

"Can we visit them?" Zoey asked.

"Of course you can, I'll take you to where they are."

And so, the young couple followed the nurse along with another doctor and the little girl, who was lying down on a stretcher, to the third floor. They soon came into a room where another patient, "Kristy, is that you?" the patient asked.

"Yeah mom, it's me," the little girl groaned.

The two of them were happy to see each other, then Kristy the little girl looked back over to the teenagers, "mom, I would like you to meet ah...I'm sorry I didn't get your names."

"I'm Mark Leverson."

"And I'm Zoey Hanson."

"They saved me from that gang, if it hadn't been for them..." Kristy didn't say anymore, her mother understood.

She looked over to the two teenagers, "thank you so much for saving my Kristy, I don't know what I would do without her."

"It was our pleasure, we're always glad to help others," said Zoey, then she spoke in a serious way, "one of those guys said that you saw one of their robberies."

"We did," Mrs. Timmins sighed, then she spoke up, "it was a couple of days ago, my daughter and I were walking along and enjoying the beautiful weather when we saw a robbery - they were robbing a jewelery store without masks on. We were just walking away when they saw us, they thought we would turn them in, so they came after us. I told Kristy to go find her father, who is a policeman, and tell him everything - she ran off just as the bad guys caught me and started to beat me up, they me up pretty badly..."

"I couldn't get to dad," Kristy interupted, "they caught me before I could get to him. I was their prisoner till I escaped - and that's how Zoey and Mark found me."

After a while, the two teenagers were walking out of the hospital, that's when they ran into trouble, "oh shoot!" cried Zoey. Waiting outside the hospital were a bunch of bad guys, including some of the ones Zoey had fought with earlier.

"I should've known they would've run off to their boss," Zoey groaned.

A big man standed up in front of the group of bad guys, "nobody makes monkeys out of my gang and gets away with it," he snarled with an evil tone in his voice, "now you'll pay and as for those two..."

"You won't get your hands on them!" Zoey said firmly as she pulled a sai out of her handbag, "we'll make sure of that!"

"Boys!" the big man shouted, "Tear these fools apart!"

The bad guys all charged in at the two teeanagers. Despite not being a mew mew, Zoey still had incredible fighting skills as she was able to kick some bad guy butt!

"Not again," one of them groaned.

"Oh yes - again!" and Zoey kicked him hard.

Mark may not have powers like Zoey, like he used to, but he could also fight like a professional warrior. He picked up a steel pole and used it like he would with a sword, blocking the attacks from the bad guys who were carrying steel poles.

The fighting was intense, lots of people stood far back from the doorways while the fighting raged on. After a while, half the bad guys were beaten, which was making the big man very angry.

"Alright, I've had enough of this! You're through!" He lifted his cane, then he pulled out a sword, "now - prepare to die!"

"I'll give you enough time to transform Zoey," Mark whispered.

Zoey nodded her head, then she ran off to transform out of sight. Less than a minute later, Zoey returned in her mew mew form, "thanks for helping me there, I'll take it from here."

Zoey charged in and took over while Mark dealt with the rest of the thugs.

"What are you?" the big man asked in surprise. Zoey didn't answer him, she acted quite like Renee would. The man snarled angerily, "doesn't matter, you're dead meat anyways!"

He charged at Zoey with his blade - it didn't last for long as it was broken by Zoey's weapons!

"My sword!" the man cried, "no baldes have ever destoryed my sword!"

"There's always a first time!" Zoey charged at the man with several dozen kicks until at last, she delivered a big kick that knocked him flat on his back, "you lose!"

"This can't be happening!"

"It is!"

Several dozen police officers showed up, they arrested every single bad guy, which included the big man. Zoey disappeared again, but returned shortly as her normal self again.

"I think the Timmins deserve to know this," she whispered to Mark.

"I think so too," and so the two teenagers walked back inside the hospital and back up to the third floor.

"That is wonderful news," Mrs. Timmins smiled, "did you hear that Kristy?"

"I heard it mom, does this mean that we can go home once we're released?"

"Yes, we can go home. We'll never have to worry about those bad guys ever again," Mrs. Timmins looked over to Zoey and Mark, "I want to thank you two again for all your help."

"I would like to thank you as well," said another voice. Zoey and Mark looked over to the doorway and saw another man standing there, he was wearing a police uniform, "I can't believe that I finally get the chance to meet one of the legendary mew mew girls."

"Mew Mew?" Kristy asked, "she's a mew mew?"

"I thought she looked familar," said Mrs. Timmins.

"I can't go anywhere without being recognized," Zoey said quietly.

Mr. Timmins walked up to Zoey and Mark, "on behalf of the police department and my family, I would like to present you two with this award for all you have done," he then handed the heroes the award, "thanks to you two, every member of that gang is now behind bars and my family is here safe and sound. We will forever be in debt to you two."

"Ms. Zoey," Kristy called, "can I have your autograph? My friends won't believe me when I tell them that I met one of the mew mews."

Zoey smiled, "sure Kristy, I can give you my autograph," she picked up a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down, 'To Kristy and the Timmins Family, signed Mew Zoey'.

"Thank you so much," Kristy smiled happily.

"You're welcome. Well we should be going, we both hope that you guys get better soon."

"Thank you so much Zoey," said Mrs. Timmins, "you and Mark will always be our heroes."

Mr. Timmins and Kristy happily agreed to that. Mark and Zoey then said their goodbyes to the Timmins, then they headed off back to the hotel, but not before Mark took a picture of Zoey with Kristy.

Zoey smiled as she continued looking at that picture, "I wonder how they are doing anyways," she thought to herself, "maybe the next time I talk to Mark, maybe I could ask him if he could visit the Timmins."

"Zoey honey?" it was her mother calling, "are you asleep?"

"Not yet, I will be in a few minutes."

"Can I come in for a second?"

"Of course you can mom!"

Mrs. Hanson walked into the bedroom with a smile on her face, "I'm just happy to see you back Zoey, your dad and I really missed you," she then looked down with a sad look on her face.

Zoey got up from the bed, then she gave her mother a hug, "I'm glad to be back, I missed you and dad alot when I was in England - it feels good to be back. How about for tomorrow night," she continued, "if we go out to dinner, it's my treat."

"Very well then."

"Oh and mom - I love you and dad."

"And we love you too Zoey," her father added, he was standing close to the doorway.

After a couple of minutes, Mr. and Mrs. Hanson said their good nights to Zoey, then they went off to their room. As for Zoey herself, she climbed back into bed, closed her eyes and went back to sleep, thinking back to the days when she was a little girl - spending some family time with her parents.


	7. Best Friends Forever

Hello there loyal mew mew fans, it's been a while since I last brought out any new episodes for this third season, mostly because I ran out of ideas until last month. Originally, this episode was about Corina, but that idea didn't work out quite well so I decided not to go with that idea. Finally though, I have come up with some interesting new ideas and now I'm proud to present the next installment of this series. As mentioned last time, this episode is not going to be an adaptation of an any of the original episodes I wrote up back in 2007, this one is an all new story. In this episode, we get introduced to the third Saint Rose Crusader and another alley will be helping the team. Anyhow, I've done enough talking, I hope you will enjoy this episode.

_**Mew Mew Power-The Third Season**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Episode 59: Best Friends Forever**_

It was raining outside again, but that didn't stop the costumers from coming to Cafe Mew Mew. The Cafe was jammed packed with people who wanted to try the cakes and sundaes. The girls and Andrew were kept very busy, even Corina was working hard - although she did grumble a bit.

"I'm tired," she groaned.

"Well I guess so," Zoey giggled, "that was the fourth table you've served today. We can't stop now though Corina, there are still plenty of costumers coming in - so let's get back to work."

With great reluctance, Corina picked up some more cakes, put them on her tray and then followed Zoey back into the dining room area.

No sooner had Zoey walked out of the kitchen then she saw two familar faces coming into the cafe, "Megan? Mimi?"

"Hey Zoey," called Mimi.

"Why didn't you call us the moment you came back?" Megan asked, "We could've given you a welcome back party."

"Yeah I'm sorry about that you two, I've been a little busy ever since I came back home, so I haven't had a lot of time to call."

"It's alright, we're just glad you're back again," smiled Megan, "say, are you too busy to talk with us for a bit?"

"Ah..."

"Actually, she's not," said a voice behind her, which made her jump in surprise. She looked behind her to see Elliott standing there, "Sorry Zoey, didn't mean to spoke you again. I just came out here to tell you that you can take your break now."

"Why is she getting a break?" Corina asked while groaning, "I've been working as hard as she has."

"You have not, you've only served five tables," Elliott said firmly, "Zoey's done over twenty without a break, she deserves it."

"Thanks Elliott," Zoey smiled.

Zoey then lead Megan and Mimi into the kitchen so that they could talk, "so how was England?" they asked, "how's Mark doing? Did he come back with you?"

"Whoa geez one at a time," gasped Zoey, "England is great, I had a great time there, Mark's doing quite well and no, he did come back with me. He's still in the kendo tourtement right now."

"I bet he's going to win the tourtement," said Mimi.

"No doubt," agreed Megan, "he always won the tourtements in our school..." it was then that Megan noticed the special necklace around Zoey's neck, "where did you get that Zoey?"

"Mark gave it to me on my birthday," she answered. She took it off and allowed Megan and Mimi to have a closer look at it.

"It's beautiful," smiled Mimi as she stared at the heart shaped necklace, "you're so lucky to have a wonderful boyfriend like Mark."

Zoey just blushed happily as she took back her necklace, "I seem to remember whenever one of us brought that up, you would say that there's nothing going on between you and Mark and then you would run off."

"Well a lot has changed since the last time you saw me," said Zoey, "but I'm still the same old Zoey you've always known."

"Yeah that's true..." said Mimi, it was then that she and Megan noticed a girl they had never seen before walk into the kitchen, "new friend of yours?"

"Yep," Zoey nodded.

"Oh hi there, I'm Berry Sanders, I'm new to this job."

"Well it's nice to meet you Berry, I'm Mimi and this is Megan, we're old friends of Zoey. How long have you been working here?"

"Ah almost a month really..." she then looked back out to the dining room area to see Andrew rolling around on his roller blades, "what a show off."

"And he is...?" Megan asked.

"That's Andrew Stevens, he's Berry's childhood friend," Zoey answered, "he was recently hired on by Elliott and Westley."

It was then that Andrew popped into the kitchen, "how's Corina doing out there?"

"She's doing quite well, although she won't stop complaining," Andrew answered as he picked up some strawberry sundaes, "love to stay and chat, but I still have lots to do," he then rolled over towards Berry, "you feeling tired Berry?"

"No, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just asking, cause if you were - I can do your shift as well as my own."

"How can you have so much energy?" she asked.

"I don't know, I just do - see you later princess," he winked at Berry, then he rolled away back into the dining room.

"And for crying out loud! Stop calling me 'princess'!" Berry shouted as she went out to the dining room area.

Megan and Mimi had been watching the whole thing, they were silent for a long time. Zoey finally broke the silence, "I know," she giggled, "those two are almost like Mark and I before we went away."

"I feel like I'm experiencing Deja Vu here," said Megan, even Mimi was quick to agree with her.

In the secret headquarters of the Saint Rose Crusaders, Royal Highness and Happy Child were being scolded by their master, Duke. "You two have failed me three times!" he snarled angerily, "if you had done your jobs properly, those cursed mew mews would not be alive."

"We're sorry master," said Royal Highness.

"It's not our fault though," added Happy Child, "I had that Mew Berry at first, that was until..."

"SILENCE!" snapped Duke angerily, "you two will stay here until I say so. Now, where's Blue Bayou?"

"I'm here master," said the third crusader, "I'm ready at your command."

"Most excellent, I know you will get the job done. You are to track down that Zoey Hanson and destory her."

"Do I have your permission to destory her by any means necessary?"

There was silence in the room, that was until Duke showed an evil smile, "you have my premission Blue Bayou," he snickered, "just make sure she's destoryed!"

"As you wish master!" And with that said, he ran off to start his evil deed.

"If he succeeds, then we'll be one step closer to our master plan...and to finally be rid of our most hated enemies," he then let out another evil laugh.

After the long day's work, Zoey stayed behind to clean up the dining room area. She wasn't alone as Bridget and Berry stuck around to help clean up. "Your friends seem nice Zoey," said Berry, "how long have you three been friends?"

"For five years," Zoey answered, "I remember that day well - I got lost on my first day in the Junior High school, but it turned out that I wasn't the only one lost. I was running threw the third hallway with no luck when I ran smack into them - literally," she chuckled. "After apologizing to them, I told them that I was lost and they said they were too, so all three of us walked around the school until we finally found our classroom. By that time, the three of us became the best of friends even when we went on to Senior High School."

"How big was your school Zoey?" Bridget asked.

"About four stories tall and was properly the length of a football field X3."

"Oh my gosh," gasped Berry, "now that's one big school."

"It sure was," Zoey smiled and went back to work.

After about seven minutes of work, the three girls were finally done and ready to go home. Zoey was really excited cause tonight, she and her parents were going out to dinner - they haven't gone out to dinner together in months, until tonight anyways.

When she got home, Zoey got changed into something fancy, then she lead her parents to a real fancy resturant.

"Are you sure you want to eat here Zoey?" Mrs. Hanson asked, "while I heard the food is good, I also heard that the prices are expensive."

"I'm quite sure," Zoey said with a smile on her face, "don't worry about the cost tonight, it's on me okay?"

"Alright, if you say so," said Mr. Hanson.

Far off from the resturant, Megan and Mimi were walking along as they were heading off back to their houses, "it was nice seeing Zoey again," said Mimi, "I just can't believe how much she's changed since we last saw her."

"Yeah I know," Megan agreed, "but it's like she said, she's the same Zoey we met all those years ago."

"Hard to believe it's been five years since we first met her."

They then decided to take a shortcut home threw a dark alley - this was going to prove to be a big mistake. Neither girl knew that they were walking into a trap until it was too late.

"Hello ladies," said a snickering voice, "I have a small favour to ask of you - I want you to destory Zoey Hanson."

"Destory Zoey?" gasped Mimi.

"You're nuts if you think we're going to harm one of our best friends!" shouted Megan, "we won't do your dirty work! Who are you anyways? And how do you know Zoey?"

"The name's Blue Bayou," snickered the voice as he stepped out of the shadows, "and you two _will_ help me destory her, she's interferred with our plans one time too often..."

Within a minute, he brainwashed them, "she won't fight her closest friends," snickered Blue Bayou, "this will be her ultimate undoing," and he gave out an evil laugh while Megan and Mimi stood in silence and with the look in her eyes that ran 'the lights are on, but nobody is home'.

At this time, Berry was just coming up to her house when she heard, "Danger! Danger!" she looked down to her school bag and noticed Miniberry flapping around.

"What's wrong Miniberry?" she asked.

"Saint Rose Crusaders!" he said, "they're on the move again!"

"I should've guessed they would get up to their tricks again. Lead the way Miniberry and I'll do the rest." Without wasting a single second, Miniberry flew off and Berry ran along behind it.

"I'll teach them that they can't mess with my city and get away with it," she thought to herself.

"Hey Berry!" called a familar voice from behind her. She looked and noticed that it was Andrew, he was riding along on his roller blades, "where's the fire?"

"It's not a fire Andrew, it's the Saint Rose Crusaders, they're at it again!"

"Where are they?"

"I don't know, Miniberry is leading the way to where they are..." it was then that Miniberry stopped, "are they up ahead?" Miniberry nodded several times. Berry and Andrew looked and saw, to their horror, both Megan and Mimi walking out from the dark alley with that look in their eyes and one of the Saint Rose Crusaders walking along behind them. "Come on Andrew! We can't lose them!"

"What about Zoey though? Those are her best friends after all, we have to tell her."

"I'll phone her, but somehow I have a feeling she's going to find out soon enough..."

At the resturant, Zoey and her parents were looking at their menus, when they heard Zoey's phone buzzing, "excuse me for one second," she said kindly and pulled out her phone, "hello?"

"Zoey, it's Berry, I got some bad news to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well first of all, one of the Saint Rose Crusaders is heading your way and secondly, they've brainwashed Megan and Mimi."

"What?" she whispered, she didn't want everyone to hear her shierk, "how did that happen?"

"I don't know..." Berry paused, "you might want to get down, they're coming right threw the door."

"Oh no." Sure enough, there was a blast at the door. Seconds later, Blue Bayou appeared with Megan and Mimi walking along behind him, "get under the table," she whispered to her parents.

They did as they were told while everyone else ran out, "I don't think so," snickered Blue Bayou, "you're not going anywhere!"

At each exit, Blue Bayou had brainwashed victims guarding them and preventing anyone from escaping, "what do you want with us?" a woman asked.

"I don't want any of you, I only want Zoey Hanson! Where is she?"

"Why does he want you?" Mr. Hanson asked.

Zoey didn't answer. Instead, she walked out from under the table and stood in the middle of the enterance way, "here I am you jerk!" she said, sounding really mad, "who are you and what are you doing with my friends?"

"The name is Blue Bayou, I'm the Third Saint Rose Crusader."

"Okay now it all makes sense," Zoey was really mad now, "listen here Blue Bayou, I want you to release my friends from your control or else..."

"Oh I'll release them from my grip soon - right after they destory you. Megan, Mimi...tear her apart."

And that's just what they did, they charged at Zoey, but didn't get her as she jumped onto a table about a foot away, "I don't want to fight you two!" shouted Zoey, "snap out of it!"

"It's too bad your friend Berry isn't here to help you," snickered Blue Bayou, "then maybe you can break the brainwashing trance I have over your friends. Instead, you're fighting all alone aganist two of your best friends - who now want to destory you."

Megan and Mimi picked up a couple of knives and started swinging them.

"I guess I got no choice," said Zoey, "I'll have to fight them," then she thought, "I have to figure out a way to keep my mew mew Identity a secret, at least until Berry gets here." So she picked up a knife and a fork, and used them as weapons and at times, a shield.

"You won't win that easily," snickered Blue Bayou, "you might as well surrender - unless you want to reveal your true self to these people."

"True self?" Mr. Hanson whispered to his wife, "what is he talking about?"

"I don't know," Mrs. Hanson whispered back to her husband, "I wonder what secret Zoey is hiding from us."

Zoey tried hard to defend herself, but Megan and Mimi soon overpowered her. She was going to lose the fight, "come on you two, snap out of it! I don't want to fight my best friends!" Megan and Mimi stopped.

"Best friends?" they asked.

"That's right, we've been best friends for many years, ever since we ran into each other on our first day in Junior High, don't you two remember?" There was a moment of silence, "try and remember."

Megan and Mimi stood still, staring into space.

"You'll never break free from my trance!" snapped Blue Bayou.

"Oh yes they will!" snapped another voice. Blue Bayou turned around to see who it was, but didn't see who said that, because he got blasted, "I suggest you stay down Crusader, unless you want to get blasted again!" Blue Bayou grunted, but did stay down, "go on Zoey!"

Zoey wasn't quite sure who it was that said that, however she nodded back to the mysterious figure and then she looked back to her friends, "think hard you two, slumber parties, going out to the movies, that sleepover we once had and a couple of concerts - that's what we three did as best friends. I know you can remember all those good times, just focus hard and break free from Blue Bayou's trance!" The two girls focused hard, they screamed as though in pain, but at last, they broke through, "You did it!"

"What?" exclaimed Blue Bayou, "how is that possible? They should never have been able to break free from their trance!"

"It's called 'Friendship'," said the mysterious figure, "friendships are very strong, stronger than anything you can throw at the mew mews."

"Who are you?" he snarled.

"Me? I'm just a friend of the mew mews."

By now Berry and Andrew had finally arrived, Berry had already transformed into her mew mew form. As she stood at the doorway, she could not believe her eyes - for there was a girl standing there with a couple of weapons in her hands and what was really surprising was that she almost looked like a mew mew.

"I think you can handle things from here Mew Berry," said the mysterious figure and jumped away.

"Wait!" she cried, "who are you?"

"You already know who I am," and with that said, the mysterious figure disappeared out of sight.

"Zoey?" Mimi asked, "wha...what are we doing here?"

"Last thing I remember was meeting up with some idiot who said he wanted to destory you," added Megan, then she looked behind her, "that's him! He's the one who said it."

"I know," Zoey said angerily. She walked over to Blue Bayou, "you threatened my friends, my family and all these people too. Now I'll make you wish you never did!"

"Hold it right there foolish girl!" said Blue Bayou, he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Zoey's parents, "unless you want to be an orphan. Now be a good little girl and get down on your knees!"

Zoey had no choice, she got down on her knees.

"Good girl," Blue Bayou got up and walked over towards Zoey, then he pointed his gun at Zoey, "now prepare to meet your end!"

"NO!" shouted two other voices. It was Megan and Mimi, they had charged at Blue Bayou and were now fighting him for the gun, "You will not threaten our friend Zoey like that," they said, "we won't let you!"

"Thank you," Zoey whispered.

They weren't the only ones who wanted to protect Zoey, her parents joined in too until they finally had the gun and was able to get it away from Blue Bayou.

"Thank you, all of you," smiled Zoey, "you're all very brave to take on this man by yourselves," she focused and made her sais appear, "now I have to ask you to stand back while I take care of him."

"Where did those..." Mrs. Hanson started to ask.

"I've been meaning to tell you guys for quite some time," she took in a deep breath and then said, "I'm a Mew Mew," then she charged at Blue Bayou. He produced a sword and fought back aganist Zoey.

"A Mew Mew?" gasped Megan and Mr. Hanson at the same time. Mimi and Mrs. Hanson were in shock.

"Andrew," Berry said, "help get these people out of here, I'm going to help Zoey." Andrew didn't need telling twice, he did as he was told while Berry charged at Blue Bayou, who was now holding another sword.

Once everyone was out of the resturant, Zoey transformed into her mew mew form.

"You ready Berry?" Zoey asked.

"I was born ready," she answered.

Berry jumped into the air while Zoey focused her energies into her rose bell. Then at the same time, the two girls shouted, "Strawberry Light Blast!" they fired their attack at Blue Bayou. At first, he was able to defend himself, but couldn't keep the attack back for much longer and was thrown into the wall with a bang!

"Had enough?" Berry asked firmly.

Blue Bayou had no energy left to fight back, so he had to surrender, "Master Duke won't be pleased to hear this!"

"Just remind him that if he threatens our family or friends again," Zoey said firmly, "then we will teach you all a lesson you won't soon forget - so please don't forget to tell him that!"

Blue Bayou groaned and then disappeared like magic. Once he had disappeared, his brainwashed victims returned to normal and ran out of the resturant.

"I got to learn how those Crusaders do that," said Berry, then she looked over to Zoey, "you told them your secret..."

"I know...and I'm quite relieved that I did," Zoey sighed as she transformed back to her normal self, "I never liked keeping secrets from them and I still don't like it."

"But Zoey, those were your best friends and your parents, they might call you names and think you've disgraced them."

"No we won't," shouted another voice from the enterance way. It was Mimi, along with Megan and Zoey's parents, "we think Zoey's cool."

"That's right," Megan nodded, "she's no freak show, she's one of the coolest friend we could ever ask for."

"Do you two really mean that?" Zoey asked. Both Megan and Mimi nodded their heads. Zoey smiled, but it faded when she looked over to her parents, "well, you now know I'm a mew mew. What do you think of me now?"

Her parents were quiet for a while, which started to worry Zoey. That was until her father walked up to her and hugged her, "I'll admit that I'm shocked to find this out, but I'm so proud of you Zoey."

"Our little girl is a hero," added Mrs. Hanson, "someone who's willing to protect others when they need help."

"So...you're okay with me being a mew mew?"

"Of course we are sweetheart, I just wish you had told us about it when you became one."

"Well I was worried that you would be disappointed in me and probably never want to speak to me ever again because I was a freak."

"Well you can stop worrying about that Zoey," said Mimi, "cause as Megan said, we don't think you're a freak, we think you are pretty cool."

"And don't worry," Megan said while winking, "we'll keep this a secret just between us..."

"Does Mark know that you're a mew mew?" asked Mr. Hanson.

"Yes, I told him last Christmas," Zoey answered, she felt so relieved to know that her family and her friends didn't think of her as a freak, "I must be the luckiest girl in the world to have a great family and such wonderful friends."

Berry stood alone in the same spot thinking about what Zoey did, "That was real brave of her," she thought, "I can only hope my friends and my dad won't think differently about me when I tell them."


	8. The One and Only You

Hey guys, again I'm sorry for not updating this series like I said I would, but I have been a little busy lately - plus I lost the original idea for this episode. However I now have a new idea for a brand new chapter idea for this series, one part of the chapter was inspired by a dream I had and as strange as it might sound, the main heroine of this scene was Bridget Verdant, so I decided to add that into this episode is all about Bridget Verdant. Anyways, before we begin, the rating is still PG with no swearing, but there is some action included and now here's the next installment of...

_**Mew Mew Power-The Third Season**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Episode 60: The One and Only You**_

"Do you mind telling me how the heck we got ourselves into this mess?" Corina asked from a jail cell.

"I don't know Corina," groaned Zoey from another jail cell, "it just happened. For some reason, the people of the city started thinking we were the enemy and wanted us arrested."

"We could've fought our way out of that mess, but someone said that we shouldn't."

"I refuse to hurt innocent people, you know that."

"Huh! They don't look so innocent now. They got Berry thanks to you and almost all of us ended in jail. Who was the only one to escape anyways?"

"Bridget," Kikki answered unhappily, "she was the only one who didn't get caught. She fought her way out of the crowd."

"Lucky girl," Corina sniffed. Renee, who was in the cell next to Kikki, hardly said a single word, but nodded in agreement.

Just then, the four girls heard some banging noises coming down the hallway. A second later, two guards slid past their jail cells on their backs after being knocked out cold.

"What the heck was that?" Corina asked.

"Need you ask?" asked a familar voice. The girls gasped in surprise, for who should've said that but Bridget Verdant.

"Bridget?" Zoey said in surprise, "what are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? I'm here to break you out of here. We found out why the people have turned aganist us, it's all because of those Saint Rose Crusaders using some kind of mind control device."

"Makes perfect sense."

"I have a strong feeling that the Saint Rose Crusaders have Berry right now, so once I get you out of here..."

"You will do no such thing!" cried a voice from further down the hallway. Bridget and the other mew mews looked down the hallway and found several guards pointing their weapons at Bridget, "step away from the cells and surrender peacefully."

Bridget did step back from the cell, "now, put your hands behind your back," said one of the officers.

"No," Bridget said quietly. Then in the next second, she threw down some smoke pellets down - they exploded on impact and smoke engulfed the room, "don't worry girls I'll be back!"

But as Bridget turned around, she found several other officers blocking her exit.

"You can't win girl," said the police cheif, "now surrender or we'll shoot."

"Bridget, look out!" cried Zoey. Bridget spun around again and saw...to her horror, Elliott Grant was holding onto a sword and pointing it at Bridget, he mumbled something, then swung it at Bridget...

"NO!" she cried. After taking a few more breaths, she looked around...only to discover that she was still in her bedroom and that it was four thirty in the morning. "Wow, that was a scary dream," she thought to herself.

"Bridget sweetie," her mother called from outside her bedroom, "is everything okay, I heard you scream."

"I'm okay mom," she called back, "it was just a nightmare."

"Okay, just checking," her mother said before heading off downstairs.

Bridget sighed quietly as she layed back down on her bed, "I sure hope that terrible nightmare never happens and the people of this city never turn on us," she closed her eyes and tried hard to go back to sleep, but of course she was having a difficult time trying to sleep because she had a second nightmare. So instead, she got up, took a shower, got changed and went downstairs to help her mother make the breakfast.

After school was done for the day, Bridget left the school a little earlier than the other girls. When she arrived, she found Zoey washing the table tops, "hey Bridge, boy are you ever early - where are the others?"

"They're on their way right now," she answered, "I just felt like leaving a little earlier today."

"Okay," Zoey said a little confused. For as long as she's known Bridget, she had never known her dark green haired friend to leave school early. "Is something bugging you Bridget?"

"No not really, it's just...well, there's something I need to talk to you about," and she told Zoey about her first nightmare the night before.

"Yikes, now that is a bad nightmare."

"Yes it is, I just hope it doesn't happen - although it might," she added nervously, "I mean, the Saint Rose Crusaders did it once before with Berry's classmates remember?"

"Ah...no I don't, I wasn't involved in that fight. I came in while Berry was fighting Happy Child."

"Oh yes...I forgot."

"Well I wouldn't worry about the Saint Rose Crusaders Bridget, even if they do pull that stunt again, we'll just stop them just like we did before," she paused before adding, "I was talking to Westley earlier today and he said that you did a very good job as leader of the team after I left and before Berry came, I'm quite impressed Bridget."

"You are?"

"Yeah," Zoey nodded, "you've come a long way since I first met you. For one thing, you've gained the confidence you've always wanted and you gained great warrior skills and leadership skills too, you should be proud of yourself."

"I guess you're right Zoey, I have come a long way since then, and it's all because I joined you and the rest of the team."

Zoey just smiled as the two girls got to work.

Far away from the cafe, the Saint Rose Crusaders had gathered in the main hall with their master, Duke. "I am not impressed with you fools, one time too many have you let those mew mews beat you and the predacytes I gave you. If this keeps up, we'll run out of predacytes, those mew mews must be stopped at all costs."

"Yes master," said Royal Highness, Happy Child and Blue Bayou in unison.

"If you three fail me again, I will give you a taste of my true power...and trust me, you do not wish to see that for yourselves," to prove his point, he grabbed hold of a statue and, as unbelievable as it might sound, he crushed it with his bare hands. The three Crusaders gulped in fear.

"Master Duke," said the fourth crusader, who was known as Disguise, "I have a plan to rid us of your enemies, if you'll allow me to go out in these fool's place."

"Who are you going a fool?" snapped Happy Child, "I would have succeeded had that Zoey Hanson not..."

"SILENCE!" snapped Duke, then he turned to Disguise, "you have my attention Disguise, what do you have planned?"

"Well it's like the old saying goes Master, if you can't beat them - join them," he pulled away his robe to reveal his newest disguise, "those accursed mew mews won't know what hit them until it's too late."

An evil smirk spread across Duke's face, "most excellent Disguise, you have my premission to go out and put your plan into action."

"Thank you Master Duke, unlike those three fools, I will not fail you." And with that said, Disguise was away.

"If your plan succeeds, then I will make you my second in command," called Duke, then he looked down angerily at Royal Highness, "and you will be my personal cook, understand?"

"Perfectly master, perfectly," Royal Highness said quietly.

After the long day's work, the girls and Andrew were helping to clean up the tables, dishes and glasses too. All except for Bridget, who left five minutes before to take care of some chores for her parents. The work was almost done when Elliott came walking into the dining room area looking concerned, "I need you all to come down to the basement, we have a serious matter to discuss."

"I wonder what it is this time," Berry whispered to Zoey.

"Who knows, we'll soon find out."

So Zoey, Berry, Corina, Kikki, Renee and Andrew followed Elliott down to the basement where they were joined by Westley, "so what's going on?" Kikki asked.

"Watch the monitor and you'll see for yourself," said Westley.

With a flick of a switch, the monitor turned on and showed the mew mews a terrible sight - on the monitor showed what looked Mew Bridget attacking in the middle of one of the city's busy mall.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Corina asked, "that can't be Bridget!."

"Bridget? Attacking at the City mall?" Kikki asked in surprise.

"It can't be Bridget," said Berry angerily, "this must be a Saint Rose Crusader trick, probably the work of their fourth member, it has to be. I mean, from what I have heard, Bridget would never harm anyone."

"Or maybe she was brainwashed," said Corina. All eyes looked over to her, "well it could happen, remember the attack at Berry's school?"

"We don't know if it is Bridget or not," said Westley, "but one thing's for sure, we have to stop this person from harming all those innocent people."

"As sad as it might sound," said Elliott, "you must take Bridget down."

"Understood, come on Mew Mews," and so the mew mews followed Berry out of the basement and out into the city.

They soon reached the busy mall and found Mew Bridget still attacking, "okay mew mews, you know what you have to do."

"Power Pedant...Mewtamorphis!" all five girl's power pendants activated, engulfing the mew mews in a bright light until they emerged as mew mew superheroes.

One by one, the mew mews jumped in. The crowds started cheering, "it's the mew mews!" they cried, "they've come to stop their betrayed partner!"

Mew Bridget turned around and smirked, "it's about time you freaks have arrived. I was getting bored without someone to beat up!"

"Why are you doing this?" Renee asked, "this isn't like you. Attacking innocent people like this."

"You're nothing but an imposter," added Kikki, "cause our friend would never do something like this."

Mew Bridget laughed an evil laugh, "you think you know me so well don't you? Well this time I'm going to prove you wrong, by destorying you all for the Saint Rose Crusaders." Two castanets appeared in her hands, then she jumped into the air and shouted, "Deep sea surge attack!" The attack was launched straight towards the mew mews.

Berry and Zoey were able to dodge the attack, but the others were not so lucky, they got hit by the strong attack.

"Those are real," Kikki groaned, "it is her...no, no it just can't be," she just wanted to cry.

"Keep it together Kikki," Renee whispered quietly, "we have to be strong, for everyone's sake."

"She's right," Berry shouted, thanks to her super hearing, she had heard all Renee had said, "we have to be strong. So here's the plan, while the two of us deal with this traitor, you three should help the people get away from here."

"Alright," Kikki nodded, "just...don't hurt her too badly."

She, Renee and Corina got to their feet, then they helped everyone to safety. "Alright, I'll going to hit her with everything I've got. Miniberry, transform into your staff mode quickly!"

"Already on it!" cried the little robot, who quickly transformed into a staff.

"Sorry to do this to you," Berry cried to Bridget just as she grabbed her staff, "but you leave me with no choice here. Please forgive me..." she jumped into the air and shouted, "Loveberry strike! Full Power!"

Her attack was fired and flew straight towards Bridget, but the attack was blocked, "you're good white mew mew, but I'm better!" she unleashed an attack, which was fired back right at Berry.

"Mew Berry, watch out!" cried Zoey. Too little, too late. The attack hit Berry hard, which knocked her down to the ground. Zoey ran over to her friend, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she groaned, "just take do me a favour and take her down!"

"I will," Zoey nodded as she got to her feet. She focused till her sais were in her hands, "you might be able to fool everyone else, but you can't fool me imposter, I know you're not Mew Bridget, you're just a Saint Rose Crusader in disguise."

"Prove it then oh fearless Mew Mew," she snickered, "prove it by defeating me!" She aimed and attacked, but once again Zoey dodged it. Then Zoey went on the attack aganist what she called the 'imposter'. Her opponent blocked every one of Zoey's attack with the combat castanets or by dodging every other attack. "You're suppose to be the strongest mew mew right? Well prove it to me right now!"

"You better be careful what you wish for!" Zoey said firmly and tried to attack the imposter again, but 'Bridget' grabbed her left fist, before getting smacked and then attacked by a deep sea surge attack and thrown back a few feet.

"I've done it! I defeated the acursed mew mews!"

Duke and the other Saint Rose Crusaders were watching everything from the rooftop, "most excellent," Duke smiled, "I should've send Disguise in to the job instead of you three."

"Yes master Duke," groaned the other three Saint Rose Crusaders.

"Once those mew mews are out of our way for good, we'll put our plans into motion - at long last, the Saint Rose Crusaders will..."

"Ah master," Happy Child interupted, "I hate to interupte you, but I think your plan is about to come to another grinding hault."

"What do you mean by that Happy Child?" he asked angerily.

Happy Child pointed down to the first floor. Duke looked and groaned, "oh no you have to be kidding me, it can't be..."

But it was, "leave my friends alone you imposter!" shouted a voice.

"Who dares to say...that?" the person gulped for who should've said that, but the real Bridget Verdant in her mew mew form.

Zoey smiled when she saw who had said that. "I dare!" Bridget said firmly with her combat castanets in her hands, "it's one thing to disguise yourself as a mew mew, but to attack these innocent people and my friends while pretending to be me is a real serious matter. I will not allow you to do this."

The 'imposter' Bridget just laughed, "and what are you going to do about it? Look all around you! Your friends are hurt and all these people are now aganist you for what you did to them."

"Which one is the real mew mew?" a person in the crowd asked.

"I am the real mew mew," said the 'imposter' Bridget, "she's the fake dark green mew mew! Get her and destory her!"

"You're wrong, I am the real dark green mew mew!"

"How can we tell them apart?" another person in the crowd asked.

A thought came into Kikki's mind. She ran into the crowd, pushed her way threw and ran over to the fountain, "I know a way how we can tell the two of them apart. When the five of us went to the beach last year, what was the name of the little girl we met?"

"Too simple you little twerp, it's Crissy!" said the 'imposter' Bridget.

"The real name of that girl was Cassandra," Bridget answered, "she was the young girl who wanted to learn how to swim."

Kikki smiled at her friend, "you're absolutely correct, the name of that girl was Cassandra, she was also the girl who wanted to learn how to swim."

All eyes peered angerily at the 'imposter', "your game is over Imposter," Bridget shouted angerily, "why don't you remove that disguise and tell us who you really are!"

"Never! Cause I'm not the imposter! Take this!" the 'imposter' Bridget fired another attack from her combat castanets, but was stopped by the real Bridget's attacks.

Bridget focused hard and fired back at the imposter, who ducked the attack.

"You'll have to do better than that foolish girl!"

Before Bridget could reply back, she was engulfed in a blinding green light. Zoey smiled, she knew excatly what this meant, "Bridget's powers are evolving to a whole new level," she smiled.

When the light had dived away, everyone looked to see the new, evolved Mew Bridget. Her light green hair had been replaced with her original dark green hair, her original pony tails could be seen and she has a new weapon in her hands.

"What the..." the imposter gasped, "what kind of trickery is that?" Bridget's new weapon started to glow while she had her sights on the imposter, "no matter, I'll take you down for my Master Duke! Combat castanets, Deep Sea Surge Attack!" The imposter fired again...but the attack never hit it's target, instead it was blasted away by another attack - thrown by the new weapon.

"Alright Water Sword, let's see what you can do," Bridget whispered to her new weapon, which started to glow again.

"I will not be defeated by the likes of you! You're suppose to be the weakest mew mew!"

"Well you're wrong, I'm not the weakest mew mew," Bridget said firmly. "And now, it's time for you to learn what happens to those who dare attack innocent people and my friends. Water Sword, Underwater Siege Attack!" She pointed her weapon at her enemy, then within seconds, jets of water were fired directly at the imposter, which hit them hard!

The blast was so strong that the imposter flew a short distance, landing a few feet away from the crowd. By now their disguise was wearing off, "time to unmask this Crusader," said Corina. She walked over to the person and pulled the mask away.

"It's a man," gasped someone from the crowd.

Within seconds, the man vanished, "where did he go now?" Kikki asked.

"There he is!" cried a small boy from the crowd, "he's on top of the fountain!"

The Mew Mews looked and saw him, wearing a Saint Rose Crusader's robe instead of his disguise, "The name is Disguise, the fourth member of the Saint Rose Crusaders!" he said angerily, "you may've won the first round, but nothing can save you in the second round! Behold our true power!"

And just like magic, a water themed predacyte had appeared into the mall, "now my pet, destory the mew mews, but leave the rest of the crowd alone. Master Duke wants to rule over all!"

"He's not going to get that chance on our watch!" shouted Berry. "Mew Mews! Attack!"

Corina, Kikki, Renee and Berry unleashed their attacks at the predacyte, but the attacks did no good cause the creature just turned into water and disappeared.

"Did we get him?" Corina asked. A second later, she and the others got their answer as the creature had them trapped within four different versions of the very predacyte that was sitting in the fountain.

"I told you that you didn't stand a chance!" laughed Disguise, "now die!"

"Not today Disguise!" snapped Bridget, "ready Mew Zoey?" she called. Zoey nodded her head, "on three...one...two...three!" Both mew mews attacked at the same time, unleashing their attacks on the creatures until they were nothing more than puddles of water. Berry was just about ready to attack.

"No," Zoey said firmly, "let Bridget do this."

"Understood," Berry nodded in agreement.

Bridget focused once again, her sword started to glow, "Now! Underwater Siege Attack!" Her strongest attack was unleashed, it flew away from the sword and attacked the creature, which groaned in pure pain. "Now!" she called to Berry and Zoey, who nodded in agreement.

Both girls jumped up and yelled out their attacks, "Rose Bell! Loveberry Strike! Full Power!" Both attacks were unleashed from their weapons, then merged together into one incrediable strike. Disguise could only watch in horror as his powerful beast was destoryed before his very eyes, then he covered his eyes as the attacks went straight towards him - hitting him again and making fly and land on the ground inches away from the sporting goods store.

"Alright Disguise," Bridget said firmly, "you're coming with us, we've got some questions we would like to ask you."

"Sorry, but I'm not good at answering questions," he snarled, "just know this, you have made yourself a powerful enemy today Mew Bridget, next time I see you, I will have my revenage! I'll be back!" and just like before, he was gone.

The Crusaders on the rooftop vanished too, "till we meet again Mew Mews," snarled Duke, "until we meet again."

"Alright Bridget, way to go!" cheered her team-mates while Minimew gathered up the infuser, "you were awesome!"

"See Bridge," Zoey smiled, "you have come a long way since we first."

"Yes I have," she nodded, "And it's all because of you that I am the person I am today. Thank you, all of you."

"Three cheers for the mew mews!" someone in the crowd called. Immediately, everyone started cheering too. News photographers were there too, they asked the mew mews a few questions and took so many pictures that the girls didn't know which way to look.

Elliott, Andrew and Westley had been watching the entire fight from the monitor in the basement of Cafe Mew Mew, they smiled and cheered too, "Zoey's right Bridget," Elliott said quietly, "you really have come a long way since we first met you, well done girl."


	9. The Shadow Mew

As recalled in several chapters of this series, Berry met a girl named Ringo, based on the character in Tokyo Mew Mew Playstation 2 game. Well in this chapter, Berry will learn a little bit about this girl and an unexpected hero will appear, but who is it? Sorry, that's a secret I can't reveal right now, you'll have to read to find out. As always, this chapter is rated PG with no swearing, but with a little bit of action included. Anyways, that's enough chatter from me, here's the next portion of...

_**Mew Mew Power-The Third Season**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Episode 61: The Shadow Mew**_

On a full moon lit night, a young couple were walking threw an alleyway on their way to where they wanted to go. The girlfriend was looking around nervously, but her boyfriend tried to keep her calm, "there's nothing to worry about," he said kindly to her, "if anything does pop out, I'll protect you. I'd never let anything hurt you."

"Thank you," she smiled and started calming down, but not for all.

From out of nowhere, a very big paw smacked the boyfriend, making him fly a short distance before he hit a trash can. His girlfriend ran up to him to see if he was okay, "I'm fine," he groaned before passing out.

The girl screamed out his name, but it was no good, he just wouldn't wake up. She then heard loud thumping noises, it was coming from the creature coming towards her and her boyfriend.

"Now my pet!" shouted a voice, "capture them for Master Duke!"

The creature raised it's paw high into the air...a second later, it screamed out in pain as something hit it hard.

"Who did that?" asked Royal Highness, who was the master of the predacyte for this attack.

There was no answer, instead a shadowy figure appeared out of nowhere. She had jumped from the rooftop and landed on her feet, standing in between the creature and the innocent people.

"Don't worry," the shadowy figure said to the girl, "I will protect both of you...as for you," she said, turning to face the Saint Rose Crusader, "this is what you get for your evil actions. Lightning slash attack!"

She pulled out weapons, spun them around so quickly that they looked like blurs, then she tossed them into the air.

"You missed little girl," snickered Royal Highness.

"Just wait..."

Within seconds, huge lightning bolts shot down from the weapons and struck the creature, which screamed out in pain until it disappeared. But the lightning show wasn't to stop there...the next shot of lightning flew from the weapons and struck Royal Highness hard, making him fly a short distance until he banged into a trash can.

"Impossible, this must be some kind of trick," Royal Highness was in a complete state of shock over what just happened.

"You better believe it Crusader," said the Shadowy figure, "consider yourself lucky though, I'm letting you go this time around, but should I see you or the rest of your group return, I will give you a nasty punishment. Do I make myself clear?"

Royal Highness didn't answer, instead he just faded away, groaning in pain.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," she said before turning her attention back to the young couple, "Don't worry about your boyfriend, he'll be okay. Just wait a bit and he'll wake up."

She turned and started walking away, "Wait!" shouted the girl, "who are you?"

"Just call me 'The Shadow Mew'," with that said, she jumped up to the rooftop and disappeared out of sight, just as the girl's boyfriend woke up.

The following next afternoon at Cafe Mew Mew, Berry was cleaning up some dishes that she accidently dropped earlier, but as she was doing that, Corina noticed that she was in some kind of trance.

"Hey Berry, everything okay?" she snapped her fingers in front of Berry's face, but she didn't move, "oh I can't talk to you...Zoey! You might want to get out here!" she shouted, "Zoey!"

"There's no need to shout, I was washing dishes in the kitchen with Kikki's help, now what's going on?"

"Look at Berry, she seems to be in a trance of some sort. I tried to snap her out of it, but she won't respond, so I called you out here...considering you're the expert when it comes to 'zoning out'."

"Gee thanks...and for the record, I am not the expert, lots of people 'zone out' on occassion."

Corina just rolled her eyes, "sure they do Zoey."

Zoey ignored Corina's last remark and got down on her knees so that she was face to face with Berry, "hey Berry, something bugging you?" Zoey asked kindly.

"Huh? Oh, no nothing's bugging me Zoey, it's just that today is a bit of a sad day for me."

"Sad day? How come?"

"Well, it was on this day years ago that my mother passed away, due to cancer."

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that Berry...tell you what, why don't you go home and spend some time with your dad? I'll clean up this mess and finish your shift."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Zoey nodded with a smile, "and don't worry, I'll tell Elliott and Westley that you're going home early tonight."

"Thanks Zoey," Berry smiled.

She got to her feet and walked off to the change room to get changed. Moments later, someone else came into the cafe, it was Bridget, holding a newspaper and gasping for breath, "you won't...believe...what I...found in the...newspaper..." she gasped.

"Bridget, calm down and breath," Zoey said to her. Bridget did calm down and took in a few deep breaths to catch her breath, "now what did you find in the newspaper?"

"Just look," she placed the newspaper on one of the tables and opened it up, "last night, a young couple reported that they were attacked by a mysterious looking creature and were saved by a mysterious shadowy figure."

"It has to be one of the predacytes the Saint Rose Crusaders control, but the question is, who saved them last night?"

"I don't know, the girl and her boyfriend didn't get a good look at the face, but someone did get a picture of this mysterious 'shadow Mew' sometime after the attack," Bridget flipped the page, revealing the picture on the other side of the page, "any ideas on who it might be?"

"I'm not sure, I know it's not you Bridget, cause this girl in the photograph doesn't have your pony tails at the back of her head. It's not Corina, cause there's no bailed up pony tails on top of this girl's head, and it's not Berry or Renee, cause this girl doesn't long hair like them. Kikki's shorter than this person and it's not me because this person doesn't have the ears, tail and pony tails like me. It seems that we have a new partner and by the looks of it, she works in the shadows."

"And it's not the first time she's appeared," said a voice coming from down the hallway. Moments later, Elliott came into the room, "come into the basement, all of you, we need to talk. Where's Berry?"

"She's in the change room. Bridget can you get her? I need to speak with Elliott."

"Sure thing Zoey," and without another word, Bridget walked off to the change room while Zoey told Elliott of what Berry said to her earlier.

A little later, the six mew mews, Andrew, Elliott and Westley were gathered in the basment, "I'm sure many of you by now have heard about this mysterious 'Shadow Mew'," said Elliott, "from what we know, this 'Shadow Mew' is not one of the Saint Rose Crusaders and she works in the shadows, but there's a lot we don't know about this mew mew."

"Her origins, her idenity and more importantly, where she got her powers from," added Westley.

"She has powers?" Corina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Westley nodded, "just look at the screen. This surveillance footage was taken outside of a store, just watch..." the footage on the computer screen showed a boy walking through a dark alleyway after leaving the store, then it showed a creature appearing out of nowhere.

"Another attempt at kidnapping, stupid Crusaders," Corina muttered darkly.

In the next second of the footage, a shadowy figure appeared out of nowhere, then showing her tossing her weapons up...which was followed by a bright flash, which blurred the footage. When the bright light started going down, the footage showed that the creature was gone and so was the shadowy figure.

"Now that's what I call a ninja vanish," said Kikki.

"That's the only footage taken of this 'Shadow Mew'," said Elliott, "if this camera had been able to record her voice, we might be able to ID her, then we could find her and ask her questions."

"You want a voice file, no problem," Zoey piped up, "I'll get it for you."

"Zoey, you don't need to do that," Renee said to her, "you've been working hard all day, I'll get it."

"Nice of you to offer Renee, but I know you got a photo-shoot tomorrow morning and I know the rest of you girls have to go to school. My school's closed for tomorrow, so it doesn't matter if I stay up late tonight."

"Very well Zoey," said Westley, "but be careful out there."

"Don't worry Westley, I will," she turned and walked away from the meeting, "before I do any of that though," Zoey thought to herself, "I'm going to need a little help..."

Zoey walked through the city streets for a bit before she finally stopped outside of a building. She pulled out her cellphone and spoke to Minimew, who was hanging on by a small chain, "alright Minimew, scan the building and let me know if they are here."

"Check Zoey!" And without saying another word, Minimew flew away. Zoey hid in the alleyway and waited. Soon Minimew returned, "they're here, enterance way threw the roof Zoey."

"Thanks Minimew, that's all I needed to know..." she pulled out her power pendant and whispered softly, "power pendant, mewtamorphis!" Within seconds, she was engulfed in a bright light before remerging as a mew mew. "Alright, here we go!" She jumped up into the air till she reached the rooftop and disappeared through the first barrier. She fell at a slow pace until she went threw another barrier and emerged in a big room.

"Alright now where are they?"

"Way not look behind you?" said a voice from somewhere behind her. Zoey turned around and looked up to see Sardon and Tarb a short distance above the ground.

"Hello Zoey, what brings you to our little hideout?" Tarb asked with a cheerful tone in his voice.

"I've come here to ask for your help..."

"And I think I know what you need help with," said Sardon as he floated down till his feet were touching the floor, "you want us to help you find the mysterious 'Shadow Mew', am I right?"

"Good guess Sardon and yes," Zoey nodded, "that is why I came here. I told the rest of the team that I would get them a little voice sample of this person, then we might be able to ID the girl."

"Alright, so what's your plan?"

"Well, from what I do know, this girl only comes to fight the predacytes late at night when they are attacking people. With your help, we can track one down and teleport there quickly and hopefully I can have a little talk with this 'Shadow Mew', but what she won't know is that I will have my cellphone on and recording everything we're saying...I'll admit it's not an original plan, but at least I know it's works. So now I have to ask, will you help me?"

"Of course we'll help you," said Sardon, "we'll be more than glad to help you, it's the least we can do after what we did to you."

"Sardon, Tarb, you don't need to beat yourselves up over what happened before, that was then and this is now. You're our friends now and we hold no grudge aganist you."

"I wouldn't say that about your friend Elliott," said Tarb, "I still think he holds a grudge aganist us."

"That's enough Tarb," Sardon said firmly before he went to work in tracking down a predacyte.

"Hey where's Dren? I haven't seen him since I got here."

"Oh Dren's floating around the city somewhere, he'll be back soon."

Dren returned minutes later and was told of Zoey's plan to get the voice sample of the 'Shadow Mew'. After that, it was just a matter of waiting. It took about forty five minutes, but at last, Sardon found just what they were looking for, "Got one!" he said, "there's a predacyte attacking in a dark alleyway...near that resturant you went to with your parents."

"Do the Saint Rose Crusaders love trashing that place or something?" Zoey groaned quietly to herself. "Well, we better get going."

"Don't blink," Dren said with a sly grin and within seconds, the three cyniclons and Zoey disappeared out of the hideout...

...and reappeared on the rooftop of the resturant, "it's over here Zoey!" Sardon called.

Zoey ran to the direction Sardon was pointing to and looked down, sure enough, she could see the predacyte getting ready to attack a group of teenagers, but there was no sign of the Saint Rose Crusaders.

"Odd," said Tarb, "usually we don't see Predacytes attacking without their master close by."

"Oh they're around here, they're just hiding...this is obviously a trap. And I intend to fall into it."

"Say what?" Dren asked in shock.

"If I'm in trouble, then this Shadow Mew will have no choice but to come help rescue me..." Zoey pulled out her cellphone and turned it on, "alright boys, wish me luck, I'm going to need it."

With that said, Zoey jumped down from the rooftop and landed on both of her feet behind the predacyte, "well here goes nothing..." she shouted out: "hey pea-brain, try picking on someone who isn't defenceless!"

The predacyte turned and started chasing after Zoey, she tossed something and jumped into the air before she landed on the other side of the beast.

"Man she's good," said Tarb, "now I can see why you liked her at one time Dren."

Dren said nothing. Sardon looked all around, but still couldn't see any sign of the 'Shadow Mew'. The predacyte turned and tried to attack Zoey again, but she kept dodging it's attacks everytime. That was until she heard a whistle from somewhere behind her, foolish mistake on her part - Zoey turned to see who whistled to her, so she didn't notice the spider like creature spin out it's webbing and trap her.

"Dart!" she groaned.

"Well, well," snickered a familar voice, "we finally caught one of them. Won't Master Duke be pleased with us now?" Zoey looked up, instead of seeing four scared male teenagers, she saw the Saint Rose Crusaders. "You're coming with us now Mew Mew," snickered Disguise.

"Master Duke would like to have a word with you," added Royal Highness, lifting her up by the spider threads, "about you ruining our plans."

"You wish..."

But before Zoey could do anything, something flew in between them...this spooked Royal Highness and he let go of the spider threads. Zoey was able to cut herself free and landed on her feet instead of landing sideways. The weapon that flew past Royal Highness spun round and dashed past Disguise with inches to spare.

"Who threw that?" he asked.

The weapon finally returned to it's owner, who stood a short distance away, "it's that Shadow figure that ruined my plans last night," said Royal Highness, "well now I'll finally get my revenage. Go my spider pet, crush her!"

The spider predacyte moved towards the Shadow Mew at lightning speed. The Shadow Mew didn't move, until the spider was a couple feet away from her, she jumped into the air and landed on the other side of it, "lightning slash attack!" she tossed her weapons into the air and within seconds, lightning bolts shot down and struck the beast until it disappeared.

"Now you're turn...lightning blast!" The weapons spun again and flew towards the Saint Rose Crusaders, some attacks missed, but the rest hit their targets hard, knocking them out cold.

"Happy Child is down!" called Disguise, "we have to..." he was cut off as he was struck by lightning.

"You fiend!" snapped Blue Bayou.

"You have the nerve to call me a fiend?" the Shadow Mew snarled angerily, "besides it's not like I killed them, my attacks aren't that strong, they'll wake up in due time. For now though, I strongly advise you to leave now, otherwise you'll regret it."

At first the Saint Rose Crusaders didn't move, but when they saw the Shadow Mew prepare for another attack, they decided to take their leave, "you've won this time around, but we'll get you yet Shadow Mew!" shouted Royal Highness.

The two weapons returned to the Shadow Mew's hands, then she looked over to Zoey.

"You have to be more careful Mew Zoey," she told her, "otherwise you'll end up in serious trouble."

"I'll take that into account, thank you."

The Shadow Mew turned to leave, but then stopped, then she got down till she was almost on her knees. She removed some dirt, revealing a cellphone, "so you threw your phone in hopes that you could record my voice, nice try...Lightning blast!" she aimed her weapon and fired at the cellphone, destorying it into pieces. "You'll have to do better than that," with that said, she got to her feet and walked away until she faded into the shadows.

The three cyliclons floated down towards Zoey, "well I guess your plan kind of backfired on you huh?" Dren asked.

"Almost, but not completely..." Zoey said with a smirk on her face, "Sometimes when you're dealing with someone working in the shadows, you need to think like them..." she pulled out a broken cellphone, but it was really her new cellphone.

"How..."

"I knew that the Shadow Mew would suspect that I was trying to record her voice and probably saw me toss that broken cellphone with the new covers on it, so earlier I switched the covers, thus making her believe that I was carrying the broken cellphone while the new one was on the ground, but really it was the other way around."

Zoey checked to see if she got everything, "oh yeah!" she cheered happily, "now I'll send it to Elliott and Westley at the Cafe..." she paused as she yawned, "and then I'll go home. I'll see you three later and thanks again for all your help."

"You're welcome Zoey," they all said in unison, "always glad to help," added Sardon.

Zoey transformed back into her normal self and then headed off for home.

The following next afternoon, Berry was leaving the school after the long busy day. As she walked along, she let out a big yawn, "have trouble sleeping last night Berry?" Ringo asked as she ran up alongside.

"A little bit yes, I was up late last night talking with my dad about my mom...I miss her alot."

"Hey I understand how you feel, both my parents passed away when I was only seven years old. I often sit up late at night thinking about them..." she sighed unhappily, "I miss them alot too."

"I'm so sorry Ringo."

"It's okay Berry," she sighed again before showing her smile, "I know my parents wouldn't want me to be miserable every day. So tell me, are you going to the cafe again?"

"Yeah, why? Do you want to come in for a bit?"

"Oh I love to, but I have some homework to take care of and plus I have some chores I need to take care of tonight. Maybe some other time, is tomorrow night good?"

"Yeah tomorrow is a good night for you to come by, the cafe is always open on any afternoon."

"Great, well I'll catch you later Berry," she started walking away, but then Ringo stopped walking and looked back over to Berry, "and don't push yourself past your limits okay?"

"Okay."

"See you later," and with that said, Ringo walked away.

Soon Berry was at the cafe, she had already changed into her uniform and was ready to work, but before she could do anything, she spotted Zoey walking up to her, "hey Zoey, listen I want to say thank you again for what you did for me yesterday...it felt good spending the night talking with my dad."

"Well you're welcome Berry. Anyways, we got another meeting in the basement."

"Oh did you get the voice file you were talking about?"

"Oh yeah I got it, and it wasn't easy believe me, now come on." Without being told twice, Berry followed Zoey into the basement where all the other girls, Andrew, Elliott and Westley were waiting.

"Thanks to Zoey and the cyniclons, we were finally able to get this voice sample of the Shadow Mew. We want you all to listen to the voice carefully and let us know if this person sounds familar to any of you, if not, we'll have to go to Plan B."

"Which is?" Corina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll explain it later if you don't recognize the voice, now listen carefully..." Elliott clicked on the mouse and the voice file played.

Nobody seemed to recognize the voice...well, all except for Berry, who just gasped in complete shock, "is something wrong Ms. Berry?" Westley asked.

"It can't be...no, it can't be her."

"Do you know who this person is?" Renee asked.

"Oh yeah I know who she is...it's my friend from school, Ringo Phillips."


	10. Divide and Destory

_**Mew Mew Power-The Third Season**_

_**Written by:ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Episode 62: Divide and Destory**_

"Miss Berry, are you sure that this voice belongs to your friend Ringo?" Westley asked.

"There's no doubt about it, it is her," Berry said with a shaky voice. "But I just don't get it, was she given the powers threw a machine just like the rest of us? And if not, where did she get them from? And when did she become a mew mew?"

"Whoa Berry, calm down girl," said Andrew, "there's no use getting yourself worked up over this."

"Listen to your friend Berry, for he is right," said Elliott. "Besides, we don't have the answers to those questions at the moment. The only way to find out is to ask her that in person."

"Which is very difficult from what I had learned last night," said Zoey.

"But we can't let this Shadow Mew get in the way of what we're doing," Elliott continued. "The main goal is to stop the Saint Rose Crusaders and elimate the predacytes."

"Yeah tell us something we don't know," Corina muttered.

Zoey looked at her firmly and told her to hush up. "We'll do our best," said Renee, "just like we always have been doing."

"Very good," smiled Westley.

With their little group meeting over and done with, Andrew and the six girls returned to the dining room to begin their work. Berry though still had the questions rattling around in her mind. She was determined to find out how Ringo became a mew mew and so, she decided that no matter what, next time they met, she would ask those questions.

Far off from the cafe, the Saint Rose Crusaders were gathered in front of an angry Duke.

"Again and again, you four have failed me, lost the predacytes we had and now...now," he snarled crossly under his breath, "there's this new Shadow Mew standing in our way."

He looked at a statue, then using his hand, he chopped it into pieces.

Happy Child gulped when he saw this and hoped that Duke had not heard him. "We're very sorry Master Duke," said Royal Highness, "it was sloppy behaviour on our part and we accept whatever punishment you decide to give us. But I can promise you that this Shadow Mew will regret ever messing with us and the other mew mews will fall."

Duke turned to Royal Highness, "You have said that over and over again, yet you keep failing me," he snarled crossly. "I would seriously get rid of you, if it was not for loyality. I will give you all another chance - don't fail me."

And with that, Duke walked past them with the same angry stare he had given them before.

"I know he doesn't like failure, but since when did he start acting like that?" asked Happy Child.

"Never mind that, we have to figure out a new plan to get rid of the mew mews once and for all," said Royal Highness.

"I already have a plan," snickered Blue Bayou, "and it involves divide and destorying," he chuckled an evil chuckle and then explained his plan to the other Saint Rose Crusaders.

Back at the cafe, it was jammed packed all afternoon. So many customers came in, wanting to taste what the cafe had to offer. Once again, Corina had to help out instead of having her tea. The girls and Andrew ran back and forth from one room to another, making sure all the customers had a wonderful time. Even Bridget did well.

"Glad to see she's gaining lots of confidence," Zoey thought to herself.

At last, by day's end, the last few customers had left and the cafe was silent once more. "What a relief," sighed Corina as she collapsed on a table, "I don't know if I'll be able to move for the rest of the night."

"Unfortantly, you're going have to," said Zoey, "we still have to clean up."

"Did you have to remind me about that?"

"Quit your whining Corina and get to work," this response came from Bridget herself. Corina nodded and although shocked to hear Bridget say that, went straight to work.

"You go Bridge!" Kikki cheered.

Zoey just smiled at the scene, even Renee was proud. The cheerful moment wasn't going to last long as Elliott and Westley came into the room with urgent news, "two predacytes have emerged," they said. "One in the downtown square and another one in the big city park."

"Two of them huh? Hmm, in that case, I'll have to split the teams up," said Berry. "Renee, Corina and Kikki will go to the park while Bridget, Zoey and I will go to the Downtown square."

"Be careful mews," Elliott advised with a worried look upon his face.

"We'll be fine Elliott," Berry said with confidence. "Alright mew mews, you know what to do!"

"Power Pendant! Mewtamorphis!" They all shouted and within seconds, bright lights engulfed the six girls and transforming them into the heroes they've always been.

"Now team, let's get those predacytes!" shouted Berry.

On her command, the team was seperated into two groups. Making their way to the downtown square, Zoey couldn't help but ponder the situation, "two predacytes in two different locations, something's not right here."

It wasn't long till Zoey, Bridget and Berry had arrived at the downtown square. They stood on top of a building and looked down to see the predacyte, marching around.

"At least there are no people down there," said Bridget.

"And none close by from what I can hear," said Zoey, moving her ears in different directions. "But still, I don't like this situation. I think we need to be cautious when we fight it. What do you think Berry?"

But when she turned to face Berry, she discovered that the white mew mew was already charging into battle.

"Berry no!" she shouted. It was too late, Berry was on her way down and would soon be fighting. "Come on Bridge, we got to get down there and help her," she sighed.

They both jumped down from the building and landed on their feet, just like Berry.

"I got this one," Berry said with determination. Miniberry quickly transformed into her staff, then after grabbing the staff, Berry shouted out: "Loveberry strike! Full power!" She fired her attack at the beast, but it wasn't destoryed. "What the?"

Then there came a shocking surprise, the beast seperated into three creatres.

"It can multiply on it's own?"

"I knew there something odd about this," said Zoey.

With three beasts now, each girl had their own predacyte to deal with. Unaware to them though, Happy Child was watching from above, "now to make this an equal match."

Using his powers, he produced an orb of light, which surronded the heroes and the predacytes, blinding them all.

"I can't see!" cried Berry. "Zoey! Bridget! What's going on?"

She got no answer. The light grew so bright that Berry had to cover her eyes. Finally though, the light died down and she could see. She looked around and found herself in the one of the biggest malls in the city.

"Wait a minute, this is where we first battled Disguise, but how in the world did I get here? I was in the downtown square."

"I brought you here," snickered a voice from the second floor. Berry looked up and saw Happy Child looking down at her from the second floor. "You might know this location well, for _this_ is where you all battled Disguise."

"Yeah and as I recall, we kicked his sorry butt and we'll do the same to you!"

"Oh really? I suggest you look around for a moment." Berry looked around, only to discover that her team was nowhere to be seen. "You're all on your own...well almost."

There came a roar and moments later, the predacyte she had been fighting emerged.

"I'll deal with this first, then you Happy Child!" She grabbed hold of her staff again and fired an attack at the beast. This time, it did not multiply, but it was not destoryed.

"Pretty tough huh?" snickered Happy Child. Berry was about to reply back, but had to move out of the way when the predacyte started charging at her. She was able to avoid that one, but nearly got hit when it charged at her again. "Oh, did I forget to mention that these predacytes, when angry, will charge at you and not stop until you're dead?"

"Oh this is just great, I get seperated from my team and I'm dealing with an unstoppable predacyte..." she jumped out of it's pathway, but nearly got hit again. "I guess I'll just have to tire it out before striking again - I only hope that it tires before me."

In the park, Renee, Corina and Kikki were having trouble with the three predacytes they were battling aganist. Corina had already gotten injuried and Renee was getting tired. Kikki stood close to Corina, protecting her from the predacytes.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up," she groaned.

"We have to keep going," said Renee, "for all of our sakes."

They kept on fighting, but soon they too were knocked down and couldn't get up to fight again. "Well girls, I guess this is it," groaned Corina. "It's been nice knowing you."

"Strawberry Surge Attack!" cried two voices.

The three predacytes looked back, but didn't see anything as they got hit by a strong blast and were destoryed.

"Zoey. Bridget," Corina groaned and then passed out.

It was Zoey and Bridget. The two evolved mew mews had defeated their predacytes using team work and had made their way to the park to find their injuried partners.

"Corina's hurt," groaned Kikki.

"Alright Bridget, tend to her injuries," Zoey said to her. "Kikki, Renee, do you feel like you can fight?"

"After we catch our breath," panted Renee.

"Where's Berry?" asked Kikki.

"I'm about to find out," Zoey answered. She pulled out her cellphone and dailed the number for Cafe Mew Mew, "it's me, Berry got seperated from the rest of us. Can you help us find her?"

"Of course we can Zoey, just give us a minute and we'll have her exact location," said Westley.

After a few minutes, they knew the location and rushed to the mall. "It's quiet outside," Zoey said, moving her ears in different directions, "But we're not alone."

"What do you mean?" Corina asked. "Are you telling me that there are more out here?"

There came several roars and within seconds, dozens of predacytes appeared. All of them were snarling and were itching for a fight.

"I say that answers your question Corina," said Renee.

"There must be at least over twenty of them," Kikki said in surprise. "And we were struggling with only three of them, how will we handle them all?"

"Teamwork, that's how," said Zoey, "And remember why we're fighting them. Our partner is in trouble and needs our help."

"Just say the word Zoey," said Bridget.

Zoey stared at the predacytes, then she cried out, "Mew Mews! Attack!" The five mew mews charged at the predacytes, firing off their attacks.

Inside, Berry was tiring, "come on already, get tired and fall down," she panted.

But the predacyte was not tiring one bit. Berry tried to fire another attack, but the attack couldn't destory the predacyte. "Oh come on already," she panted. She tried to jump away, but instead got hit by the predacyte and was flung down the hallway.

"You'll soon be rabbit meat for our master Duke," snickered Happy Child.

"I can't lose now," panted Berry, "I have to keep...fighting," it was no use. She didn't have enough strength and so, she collapsed onto the floor.

"Alright my beast, time to destory this little pest."

The beast walked up to Berry and prepared to attack, when suddenly - all the lights went out. The predacyte couldn't see a single thing and neither could Happy Child. He grabbed a set of night vision goggles and looked to see that Berry was gone.

"How the heck did she get away? She was worn out!" he cried.

On the third floor, Berry opened her eyes and saw a girl standing close by with two weapons of her own and looked just like a mew mew. "You're the Shadow Mew," she said. The mew mew looked behind her towards Berry, "Ringo, it is you."

Outside, the five other mew mews were still fighting the predacytes. Corina was injuried, but was still able to fight. "Get down you stupid predacytes! Heart Arrow!" She fired another one and destoryed the predacyte.

Zoey was fighting off aganist another predacyte when she noticed something. She looked down to her hands and saw that she had long cat claws sticking out of her gloves, "are my powers evolving again?" she asked herself. The predacyte charged at her again. Words appeared into her head and suddenly, she knew what she had to do.

"Zoey, get out of the way!" cried Renee.

"I got this," she called back. She jumped up into the air, then shouted, "three cat claw slash!" She slashed the creatre with her cat claws and this time, it was destoryed.

"Whoa Zoey, how did you do that?" Kikki asked.

"My powers, they're still evolving," she answered.

She used her same attack over and over again and with the help of the other mew mews, the predacytes were all destoryed and the infusers were collected by Minimew.

"Awesome, our Zoey's even stronger than ever before," cheered Kikki.

"No, we're all getting stronger than ever before," said Zoey. "Now enough cheering, let's get in there and help Berry."

The other girls nodded and they charged to the doorways.

"Ringo, it really is you," gasped Berry. "But how..."

"Keep quiet for a moment, I don't want that beast to charge at you again," she whispered. She looked down, despite it being dark, she could see the predacyte. "Lightning slash attack," She whispered.

Her weapons charged up and she jumped from the third floor down to the first floor. She aimed her weapons at the beast and fired her attack. It groaned and cried in pain and then disappeared as it was destoryed. The Shadow Mew then aimed her weapons down the hallway and fired her attack at Happy Child. He didn't have enough time to get out of the way and got shocked.

"Blast you!" he cried, "you'll pay for this one."

Happy Child had no choice, he had to surrender and leave. The Shadow Mew jumped up and found Berry, injuried but awake, "so you know who I am huh? I'm guessing your friend Zoey was able to get an audio file of my voice."

"Yes she did," Berry groaned as she tried to get up from the bench.

"She's a clever one, I don't even know how she was able to do that."

"Ringo, how in the world did you become a mew mew and why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't tell you," she answered. "People of the shadows don't really reveal who they are to others, plus I didn't have the courage to tell you. You know that feeling, you didn't tell me that you were a mew mew."

"No I guess I didn't."

"As for how I got my powers, I got them from my parents who made this power pendant for me. They made it just before we were attacked by a cyniclon."

"A cyniclon?"

"Yes," Ringo nodded. "My parents had been doing research and when that cyniclon found out, he threatened to destory it all and us. My parents fought aganist him, but they fell by his hands. For her last act, my mother gave me the power pendant and I used it. The battle was intense, but in the end, I defeated him."

"But with victory came defeat as I lost both my parents to that scum."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Me too," Ringo sighed and then continued, "afterwords, I swore to use my powers to make sure what happened to my parents would never happen again. Using the research, I learned how to use my powers better and after training with shadow ninjas, I went out to fight injustice wherever it may be."

"Okay well I guess that answers all my questions, but I just have one more to ask you."

"And what would that be?"

"Will you join up with us? It's clear that we need another member on this team and you would be great in helping us defeat the Saint Rose Crusaders."

"Sorry Berry, but I will not join you."

"What? But why?"

"I work alone and in the shadows. I don't work with teams. I will help on occassion, but I'll never join you. Farewell Berry, you're in safe hands now." With that, Ringo disappeared into the darkness and the lights came back on in the mall.

"Berry!" cried another voice. It was Zoey's, "Are you alright?"

"I think so," she groaned and looked back to where she last saw Ringo.

"Come on, we better get you back to the cafe," said Bridget. Both she and Zoey help Berry out of the mall, then the six girls headed off back to the cafe.

Elliott and Westley were waiting there. "That was foolish of you Berry," said Elliott, "Charging in like that, you could've gotten yourself killed."

"I know that now and I'm really sorry, it won't happen again."

"Well the important thing is that you're all safe and the threat of the predacytes have been taken care of. Nice work tonight ladies, you can go home now and get some rest."

"Oh geez."

"What's the matter Berry?" Kikki asked.

"I don't know what I'm going to say when I get in, my dad is going to freak out when he sees me injuried like this."

"Don't worry about it my princess," Andrew said kindly. "I'll just tell him that after work, we went to practice rolling blading and you had some minor accidents while trying to get better."

"Well I guess that could work."

"There you go, problem solved," smiled Kikki.

One by one, the girls went to the changing room. But even in there, Zoey couldn't stop thinking about the new powers she had used earlier, "these cat claws really helped defeat the predacytes, but it makes me wonder," she thought to herself, "what other powers do I have in this evolved form? And more importantly, are these safe to use?"

At the Saint Rose Crusaders hideout, the Saint Rose Crusaders were once again gathered in front of Duke. "Failure again, you four failed me again."

"Well we thought it would work and we almost..."

"Enough," snapped Duke and smashed another statue with his right hand. "I do not want to hear your excuses." He walked up to Happy Child and lifted him up while chocking him with his right hand.

"Master please don't kill him," pleaded Royal Highness.

"I won't kill him, but if you fools fail me again, I just might change my mind."

He let go and Happy Child fell to the floor, coughing and gasping for breath. "Next time, stay to finish the fight and if you can't win, don't bother coming back here." Duke walked past the Saint Rose Crusaders and slammed the door as he left the room.


	11. Childhood Friends

_**Mew Mew Power-Season 3**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Episode 63: Childhood Friends**_

It was business as usual the next day at Cafe Mew Mew and the girls were kept busy serving all the customers that came in. They were working hard, but they didn't mind the work, even Corina was enjoying the work. Only Berry wasn't smiling, she was in the kitchen washing the dishes and thinking about the previous day's events.

"Maybe I shouldn't be the leader of this team," she thought sadly to herself. "I jumped in when I shouldn't have, then I was attacked and had to be saved. Then, to add on top of all that, Ringo the Shadow Mew wouldn't join us. Some leader I'm turning out to be."

"Uh Miss Berrt, you might want to be careful with those plates," advised Westley. "We don't want the patterns to disappear."

"Sorry Westley," sighed Berry. "I'll try to be more careful."

"It's alright Miss Berry," he said kindly. He checked on the dining room, then went back to the office.

No sooner had Westley walked out of the kitchen, then Berry noticed that someone was sneaking into the room. She looked around the room, but couldn't find anybody in the room. Then she looked down, "Zoey?"

Zoey had snuck into the room and was now crawling to go under the center Island.

"Shh Berry, don't tell anybody I'm here," she whispered.

She went under the island and less than a few seconds later, Corina came storming into the room.

"Hey Berry, have you seen Zoey by any chance?" she asked.

Berry shook her head, "sorry Corina, but the only other person I've seen in a while is Westley."

"Darn it, where could that girl have gotten to?" She stormed out of the kitchen and a few seconds later, Kikki ran past. It was clear from Berry's point of view that Corina wasn't the only one looking for Zoey, but for why she didn't know. Well, not yet anyways.

"Man that's tight in there," groaned Zoey when she got out. "I think next time, I'll hide in the closest."

"Why were you hiding anyways Zoey?"

"Oh it's nothing really, they just over-react over a simple little thing like the E-Mail I just got from Mark. It's crazy if you ask," she chuckled.

At first, Berry wasn't sure who Zoey was talking about, until she realised, "isn't he your boyfriend by any chance?"

"Yep," Zoey giggled happily. "I just love hearing that...oh sorry Berry, I have a tendacy to act that way when I hear someone say that. But I thought I had told you about him."

"Well maybe you did and I forgot," Berry admitted. "So what does the E-mail say?"

Zoey smiled and decided to show the E-Mail, which read as follows: "Dear Zoey, how are you doing? I hope you haven't gotten hurt. We're now enterting the finals over here. I'm doing my best, but it's just not the same without you. I'll call you later on, Love Mark. P.S. I love you."

A blush came to Zoey's face. "That's a sweet message," commented Berry. "He really cares about you doesn't he?"

"He sure does..." she paused and looked back. "You might want to back up Berry."

Berry didn't need telling twice, she backed up. Zoey jumped up, avoiding Corina who was trying to get the cellphone, then Zoey ducked as Kikki jumped towards her. The youngest member flew in the air for a moment, then landed with mere inches from the fridge.

"Give me that phone!" snapped Corina angerily.

Zoey smirked, "sorry Corina, but that ain't going to happen today. Oh and next time you want to sneak up on someone, you might want to be quiet, especially if that person has good hearing like myself or Berry."

She turned and walked out of the kitchen. Kikki and Corina left shortly after that, sulking the entire time. All the while, Berry had been standing in the same spot in silence.

"Well, that was interesting," she thought to herself.

When the work had been done for the day and the cafe had been closed, four of the six girls left for home. Only Zoey and Berry were left working in the cafe. Elliott and Westley were talking in the basement and Andrew had already left for home.

"Something on your mind Berry?" Zoey asked from the dining room. "If there is, we can always talk."

"Thanks all the same Zoey, but I rather work alone with my thoughts."

No more was said, but Zoey could tell all was not well with Berry.

When her work was done, Berry walked out threw the backway, hoping not to be seen this time. She would've snuck away had it not been for the reason she was sneaking away.

"Hello Princess Berry!"

Berry screamed and fell back in shock, "Andrew! Why did you do that?"

"I was just saying hello Berry, besides I thought you would've heard me. After all, you have the DNA of a cat and a rabbit, and they have good hearing."

"Well I didn't hear you! Somehow and someway, you always manage to sneak up on me."

"Oh I'm sorry Berry," he apologized. He held out his right hand and helped Berry back to her feet.

"I thought you went home already."

Andrew smiled, "well I was on my way home, but along the way, I thought about how sad you looked earlier and I knew I couldn't let you go home like that. What do you say we go out and talk?"

Before Berry could answer, Andrew grabbed her left arm and they ran off.

"Might as well since you don't take 'no' for an answer!" she cried.

Andrew didn't hear the last bit Berry said, he just laughed and dragged poor Berry along for the ride.

In the cafe, Zoey had just gotten changed and was ready to go, when Westley came out to speak to her.

"Zoey, I would like to ask you a question before you go. Have you transformed into a cat lately?" he asked curiously.

"Not for a while," she answered. "I think the last time I transformed into a cat was when I saved Berry from Happy Child. Why do you ask Westley?"

"Oh no reason, I was just wondering."

With that little conversation done, Zoey headed off for home. But she had a feeling that Westley and Elliott knew something that they weren't telling her or her team.

Andrew kept dragging Berry along until they reached the park. "Enough already!" snapped Berry. "Stop right now Andrew!"

Without being told twice, Andrew stopped and let go of Berry's hand.

"I've never heard you use that tone of voice before," he said in surprise. "Is everything okay Berry? You know you can always tell me and then I can help you out."

"Andrew, you can't solve _all_ the problems I might face. Besides, this is something you wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"No forget it," Berry sulked. "Just forget about it."

Andrew sighed and shook his head, "my gosh you're still as stubborn as you were on the day we first met. But I refuse to just forget about it. I've helped you out many times in the past and I'm going to keep helping you, no matter what you say."

"Oh you want to talk about being stubborn, why don't you go home and take a long look in the mirror? Then you'll see a real stubborn person."

A shocked look came to Andrew's face, "are we having a fight?"

"Uh...yeah we are," said Berry, who was also in shock. "We've never fought before. I might've shouted at you, but we've never had a fight before. I guess I'm just stressed out over everything that's been going on, I'm sorry Andrew."

"It's alright Berry," he smiled. He walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Maybe we should hang out and talk tonight."

"Sounds good to me."

They started off by getting some ice cream, then once they had returned to the park, Berry told Andrew of what's been bothering her.

"...I couldn't even defend myself and even after that, the Shadow Mew wouldn't even join us. It makes me wonder if they made the right choice in making me the leader."

"Of course they made the right choice."

"What makes you say that?"

"Cause I know it, you are strong, passionite and you never give up, even when the odds are aganist you. All these qualities are what being a leader are all about. Besides, I wouldn't worry about the Shadow Mew if I were you. If she doesn't want to join, it's her loss."

Berry sighed, "yeah I guess you are right Andrew," then she added; "you always know just what to say don't you?"

"Well I do have my moments," he chuckled.

"Yes you do," it was then that Andrew noticed a tear coming down from Berry's right eye.

"Berry? What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

Berry quickly wiped the tears away, "oh I was just thinking back to when we were kids. Do you remember that day when you made me the promise?"

"Yeah, I remember that day very well."

It was a sad day for the Sanders family. Lucia Sanders, the mother of Berry Sanders, had passed away due to cancer. It was hard for the entire family, but it was harder on Berry as she had a very strong bond with her mother.

At the funeral, people were talking to Berry and her father, but Berry didn't say anything.

"If you two need anything or want to talk, we're always there for you," Mr. Stevens said to her and Mr. Sanders.

After the service was done, everyone gathered to say their final words. But after Mister Sanders said his words, he discovered that his little girl was nowhere to be seen.

"Berry? Berry where are you?!" he called out, but there was no reply from her.

"She couldn't have gone too far," said Mrs. Stevens. "I'm sure she's here somewhere."

They all started looking around the cementary, but they had no luck in finding the young Berry Sanders. It was Andrew who found her in the end. She was sitting next to the wall near the front gates and was well hidden by tall bushes.

"There you are," he said. "You know you scared your dad badly."

Berry still didn't say anything, she only looked down to the ground with the same sad look she's had on her face all day.

"Well I'm going to tell you dad of where you are."

He was just getting to his feet when he heard her say; "she's gone."

"Hmm?" this caught Andrew's attention right away.

"My mother is gone," sighed Berry unhappily. "When Daddy told me this, I couldn't believe it. I thought he wasn't telling me the truth, but he _was_ telling me the truth." Small tears came into her eyes and her lips quivered. Very wisely, Andrew didn't say a single word. "I miss her so much and now I won't get my hugs."

"Hugs?" Andrew asked curiously.

"Yes, at night my mommy would give me a warm hug, and if I was scared or lonely, she would give me a hug. They always made me feel much better, but now..." she paused and sobbed, the poor little thing. "I won't ever get a hug from her ever again, and I feel so lonely." And poor Berry broken down into tears.

Andrew didn't like seeing his best friend cry, so he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug.

"Andrew, why are you..."

"I don't want to see you cry," he interupted kindly. "I'm hugging you so maybe you'll smile again."

Berry sat in silence and in shock, but finally snapped out of shock and hugged Andrew back. She cried on his shoulder at first, but soon the hug had calmed her down.

"Thanks Andrew, I feel a whole lot better now."

"I'm glad to hear that," he smiled.

"Andrew, may I ask you for a small favour? Will you give me a hug every day and when I'm feeling sad?"

Andrew was about to answer when Berry continued with; "and will you continue to do that as we get older and I get married to someone else?"

At first, Andrew didn't know what to say, but once he got out of being shocked, he finally answered Berry's question.

"I will, I'll always hug you, even on the days you don't want me to hug you."

"Pinky swear on it?" she asked while holding out her pinky.

Andrew nodded and pinky swore with Berry, then he gave her another hug. Unknown to the two young kids, Andrew's parents and Mr. Sanders were watching them hug. They didn't say anything, they just smiled at this little moment.

True to his word, Andrew arrived at Berry's house the next day to give her a big 'good morning' hug. But instead of going threw the front door, he came in threw Berry's window.

"Good morning Berry!" he called happily.

He was so happy to see Berry that he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing and slipped forwards and landed in Berry's soft plush toy chest.

"Are you okay Andrew?" Berry asked with a worried tone in her voice.

"Yeah I'm okay," he answered cheerfully. "Lucky your toy chest was here to break my fall."

"But why did you come in threw the window? We have a front door you know."

"I know that, but I just couldn't wait to give you these."

He first gave his favourite box, which usually holds his chocolates or candies. Before Berry could say anything else, Andrew wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him.

"I promised you that I will always hug you, and I always mean what I say."

"Thank you Andrew," Berry smiled and hugged him back. "And I promise you that I'll take good care of your box."

"I know you will," he said with a smile.

"There's just one thing I'm wondering about," said Andrew, in the present day.

"And what would that be?" Berry asked.

"Well I seem to remember that there were candies in that box when I gave it to you. Are they still in it?"

"Of course not," chuckled Berry. "They would've gone stale by now. So I ate them all. Don't you remember that day when you came over and I wasn't feeling well? On that day, I learned what happens when you eat too much of a good thing."

Both friends laughed over that event.

"I still get sick just thinking about it," Berry pulled a face at that moment.

At first, Andrew thought Berry was fooling around, but that went away when he saw that Berry was being serious as she did look sick.

"Berry, are you alright?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm alright," she answered. "It's probably just a small flu bug, nothing to really worry about."

At Cafe Mew Mew, Elliott and Westley had plenty to worry about. They were in the basement looking over tonnes of data. When they had finished, they came up with a startling discovery.

"According to this info, all the girls could be in trouble soon," said Westley.

"Well except for Zoey and Bridget since their powers evolved, but for the others it will mean trouble."

"Should we try to get in contact with them Elliott?"

"Yes and quickly."

They tried to get in contact with the girls, but Corina and Renee wouldn't answer their phones. Corina had a ballet class and Renee was at a photo shoot, so they didn't want to be distrubed. Kikki had been tied up, quite literally by her brothers and sister. They had been playing Cowboy and they had captured her.

"Try Berry, maybe she's got her cell phone on, I hope," groaned Elliott.

But they weren't in luck. Berry's cell phone was on, but she had completly forgotten it as Elliott and Westley heard her cell phone ring from the kitchen. To make matters worse, Zoey and Bridget were so busy that they didn't know they were being called.

"What do we do now?"

"Keep trying Westley, maybe you'll get through to one of them. I'm going to go out and look for them."

Westley nodded and went back to calling them.

"I hope we can get to them before it's too late and they're _really_ in trouble," Elliott thought worringly to himself.

Meanwhile, Berry had gotten over her sick feeling and now both she and Andrew were ready to go home.

"How do you feel now Berry?" Andrew asked. "Are you still upset about the recent events?"

"Not as much as before," she answered. "I'm actually feeling much better than I was before. Thank you so much Andrew."

"Hey that's what childhood friends are for after all."

Berry smiled, but then looked down and noticed something, "uh Andrew, you're holding my hand."

"Huh?" At first, Andrew didn't believe her, but when he looked down, he noticed that Berry was telling the truth. While they had been talking, Andrew had grabbed hold of Berry's right hand. "Oh sorry Berry, I didn't know I was doing that."

"Geez Andrew, you just don't think do you?"

Andrew just smiled, "now that's the Princess Berry I've come to know and love," but he thought it only to himself.

After grabbing some take out, they finally returned back to their houses, where they were greeted by Mister and Mrs. Stevens. They looked a little worried, but when they saw their son with Berry, their worries went down the drain.

"Well Berry, I guess I'll see you in the morning, and don't forget that you're good enough for your role." He gave Berry a wink, then went into his house with his parents following close behind.

"Thanks Andrew."

That night, Berry couldn't sleep. She often tossed and turned in her bed, nearly falling out of it and her stomach was growling like it was angry at her.

"Why is it doing that?" she groaned. "I didn't eat much earlier."

Then something strange happened. Berry felt herself shrink and her room seemed to be getting bigger. When she felt that she wasn't shrinking anymore, she tried to get out of the bed, but ended up falling onto the floor.

"Ow! That's going to leave a mark," she groaned.

"Berry? Is that you?" she heard her father call.

Berry tried to call back to her father, but no sound came out of her mouth.

His father entered the room, but couldn't see Berry, "maybe it was my imagination," he said out loud. "Maybe she's talking to Andrew out on the balcony." He then closed the door and went back to his room to go to sleep.

"Is my dad blind? I'm right here," Berry thought to herself. Then a thought came into her head, "I hope not..."

She jumped up and looked in the mirror. She saw a little rabbit, but with a cat tail and a red ribbon wrapped around her neck. It was just as she had feared...

"I'm a rabbit!" she wanted to scream, but still no sound came out of her mouth.

She wasn't alone in the strange transformation, it happened to Corina at her home, it happened to Renee as she was leaving the studio, and Kikki was sleeping in her bed when it happened to her. All the girls were confused and wondered what was going on.

The Saint Rose Crusaders noticed as the signals almost disappeared on their screen.

"You realise what this means?" asked Blue Bayou.

"Uh, they disappeared?" asked Happy Child, who didn't know what to make of the situation.

"It means that we have less stress to deal with," Royal Highness pointed out.

Blue Bayou smirked, "that's it excatly Royal Highness and it also means that, for once, Master Duke's plans can finally be pulled off with no trouble."

"Most excellent," said another voice.

The Crusaders jumped in surprise as they didn't hear their Master Duke come into the room. "I am pleased with this news, now go forth my Crusaders and do what you best!"

"Yes sir," they bowed to him and left, leaving Duke laughing in a wicked way.


	12. The Unexplainable Day

_**Mew Mew Power-Season 3**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Based on the Manga Series 'Tokyo Mew Mew a La Mode' by 'Mia Ikumi'**_

_**Episode 64: The Unexplainable Day**_

All seemed to be calm at around Five A.M., but the peaceful setting was soon to be distrubed by the sounds of growls, roars and shouts. Everyone woke up to a horrible sight. There were more than one hundred predacytes roaming the streeets, ready to attack anything and anybody that stood in their way.

"What's going on out there?" Mr Hanson asked as he looked out the windows. "Where did those things come from?"

Zoey knew the answer to both questions, "The Saint Rose Crusaders, they must've unleashed all their predcytes. But why I don't know, yet." She grabbed a jacket and headed for the door.

"Zoey, aren't you going to get changed out of your pajamas?" asked her mother.

"No time for that. You and Dad stay hidden out of sight, I'll stop them."

Then she took off. It was only then that she noticed several messages on her cell-phone, all of which were from Cafe Mew Mew. Before playing one of the messages, she called Bridget.

"Did you get messages from Cafe Mew Mew?"

"Yes I did," she answered on the other end. "I've got over fifteen of them, I hope everything is alright."

"I don't think it is, we should meet up and find out what's going on."

She then told Bridget of where they could meet, which was on the rooftop of one of the tallest buildings in the city. They met up and listened to the messages, learning that the rest of the team had transformed into animals and that it was indeed the Saint Rose Crusaders that unleashed the predacytes.

"Well this is just great, our team-mates are animals and there's an invasion going on," groaned Zoey.

"But why haven't we transformed into animals like the others?" Bridget asked.

Zoey thought about it, then she realized something, "it's because our powers evolved, thus becoming stable and making sure we're still humans. At least, that's what I think."

Just then, they heard Bridget's cellphone ringing, it was Westley. "Hello Westley, we're sorry for not replying back to you earlier, we had our cell phones off, but we got your messages."

"I'm glad to hear that Ms Bridget, is Zoey there with you?"

"Yeah I'm here," Zoey answered. "What about the others? Are they okay?"

"I would love to give you an answer Ms Zoey, but at this point and time, we don't know if they are okay or where they are. Elliott has gone looking for them, but for now, you two are on your own."

"I was afraid you were going to say that," groaned Zoey.

"I am deeply sorry about this, we'll try to get help to you. In the meantime, be careful you two."

"That might be more difficult than Westley thinks," Zoey muttered as she looked down to the streets. "There are predacytes as far as the eye can see."

A thought suddenly came into Bridget's head, "if we transform, won't they spot us?"

"Yeah they'll see us, but it's a risk we're going have to take. If we don't, then those innocent people down there will get hurt."

"Yeah you're right, let's do this."

They pulled out their power pendants and shouted: "Power Pendant! Mewtamoprhis!" Both girls were once again engulfed in bright colored lights. When the lights died away, the girls emerged as mew mews.

Of course, as Bridget had feared, the predacytes saw them and went after them.

"Alright Bridge, you know what to do now."

"Yeah, fight back until the rest of the team is found and transformed back into human forms."

"Got that right, now let's do this." And with that, they charged into battle.

Back at Berry's house, Berry was in big trouble. There were predacytes surronding the house and her father was calling up to her.

"I'm up here!" she wanted to call back, but no sound came out of her mouth.

Eventually her father came up to her room, but couldn't see her. "She must've left for shelter," he said. "That's not such a bad idea actually." He turned and left.

Berry tried to follow her father, but he closed the door and she banged right into it. She was dizzy at first, but finally snapped back to her senses.

"Can this day get any worse?" she groaned.

No sooner had she thought that then her window was smashed out and a predacyte emerged in her room. Right behind it was Happy Child, smirking.

"I just had to ask," groaned Berry.

Happy Child snickered, "so the once proud leader of the mew mews is now nothing more than a...uh, whatever you are. Anyways, you won't be able to save yourself this time. Get her my pet."

The predacyte walked forward, making Berry back up. She backed up until she stopped with her back aganist the wall.

"Say good bye little mew mew, it was nice knowing you," chuckled Happy Child.

For a moment, it did seem like the end for Berry, that was until she saw Happy Child get knocked down and the predacyte get attacked from behind. Next thing she knew, she had been grabbed and carried down the stairs by none other than Andrew.

"Andrew! Oh thank goodness, I thought I was a goner...oh why am I talking? You can't hear a word I'm saying."

"Actually I can," he replied.

Berry was surprised, "you can actually hear me? But how?"

"Call it a gift, I've always been able to talk with animals ever since I was a kid. But enough of that, what happened to you Berry?"

"I wish I knew," she groaned. "All I know is that I got a stomach ache and then I transformed into this mixture of a cat and a rabbit. I guess you would call me a 'cabbit'."

"Maybe, but this is strange."

"Perhaps Elliott and Westley know why this happened. Can you get my cell-phone for me?"

"I love to, but that predacyte is up there, it'll eat us alive if we go back up there."

Just then, they heard a growling sound coming towards them. They turned round and saw the predacyte coming towards them.

"It's going to eat us alive if we don't get out of here."

"Agreed, let's get out of here Berry."

They ran down the stairs and headed for the front door, only to discover dozens of predacytes blocking their path.

Berry sighed, "and this day just got worse."

Elsewhere in the city, Renee and Corina were able to find each other, but now they were being chased by animal patrol. Someone had reported to seeing a wolf and now animal control was trying to catch it. Corina tried to help Renee, but almost got captured herself.

"Stay close Corina, we can't risk getting caught at this time."

But since Renee was a wolf and Corina was a bird, they couldn't understand a word they said. The animal patrol people were closing in, but thankfully Corina found a spot where they could hide. It was a series of bushes so thick that it would take days to find whatever was in there. Corina called down to Renee, but still Renee didn't understand until she saw the bushes. Reacting quickly, they went into the bushes and disappeared out of sight.

"Where did that wolf get to?" asked one of the patrol guys.

"I don't know, it just disappeared," said the other one.

"Well we'll find it, after all, it sticks out like a sore thumb out here."

Renee and Corina tried to stay perfectly quiet as the two men searched. One wrong move would land them in trouble.

Meanwhile Zoey and Bridget were trying to fight off a large group of predacytes that had targetted people trying to leave a night club. At first, it seemed like an impossible task, but with their powers and all the training they had done, they were able to clear a path for the people.

"Run, do not walk to the nearest shelter," Bridget called to the people.

The people listened to her and ran as fast as their legs could carry them to the nearest shelter.

"That was no sweat," smiled Zoey. "I do hope there's more of them."

"Uh Zoey, have you forgotten?"

Zoey looked around and saw more of the invasion coming towards them. "Maybe I should've kept my mouth shut." She pulled out her sais again and prepared to fight again.

Back with Corina and Renee, they were running, or flying in Corina's case, cause Renee stepped on a small branch, which got the attention of the animal patrol officers.

"We've got you now!" they shouted.

"Oh me and my big feet, now we're really doomed," groaned Renee, though no one could understand what she was saying.

For a moment, it really did look like they were going to get caught, that was until...

"What the...Ow!"

The first patrol officer was knocked out cold from out of nowhere. The second officer looked for the attacker, but he couldn't see him, or the long object he used to knock him out cold.

"Who's our hero?" Corina asked.

The figure spun around, "Elliott!" they cried.

"Hurry, those two won't stay down forever," he said to them.

Elliott led them threw the forest and into his car. Once they were in, they sped off.

"There are translators in front of you," he said to them. "Just push the red button."

The translators were small black boxes with speakers. Renee and Corina pressed the buttons, then Renee spoke.

"Thanks for saving us back there Elliott, but how did you know we were in the forest?"

"It's simple Renee," he answered. "I listened in to the CB Radio, I heard them say they were going after a wolf and a bird, so it was easy to figure out where you were."

Corina was surprised by the translators, "I didn't know there were translators that can let you talk to animals."

"Actually, Westley just made them, just in case."

"Oh, in that case, since you can understand me now, what in blazes is going on in this city? And with us too?" she shouted loudly.

"We'll explain back in the lab, but first, we need to pick up Kikki and Berry."

"Assuming they're not in deep trouble," muttered Renee, but it came through the translator loud and clear.

"We can only hope Renee," said Elliott. "We can only hope."

At Berry's house, both she and Andrew were now surronded by predacytes and Happy Child, who was still smirking.

"You should've stayed away when you had your chance boy, but now you're going to pay with your life."

"Berry, please tell me you have some way of defeating these things," groaned Andrew.

But Berry didn't, not while she was in this form. With no answer from Berry, Andrew grabbed a nearby knife and started swinging it. But seeing the blade did not scare Happy Child or his pets.

"Get them!" he shouted.

The predacytes started closing in. Berry suddenly slipped out of Andrew's arm and nearly hit the floor, thankfully he caught her. On her way down though, her paw touched the handle of the knife, making it glow.

"You alright Berry?"

"Yeah and I think I know how we can get out of here."

She carefully walked along his arm till she reached his hand. Her paw touched the handle again and it started to glow.

"Now hold on tight to me and repeat the words I say."

Andrew carefully placed his other hand on top of Berry, then together they shouted the words: "Loveberry Strike! Full Power!" A strong attack came from the blade and hit more than a few predacytes, destorying them and leaving only infusers.

"So, you team up huh?" asked Happy Child angerily. "No matter, I'll destory you fools soon, or should I say, they'll destory you soon enough."

Berry and Andrew looked to see more predacytes coming into her house.

"Okay, round two," said Andrew.

"Just keep doing what we're doing Andrew," Berry said to him. "We got to clear a path so we can leave."

That however was easier said than done. No sooner had they destoryed a large group of predacytes than more always showed up.

And they weren't the only ones having this problem. Despite their best efforts, Zoey and Bridget just could not seem to defeat all the predacytes. Worst still, they were running low on energy.

"You getting tired Bridget?"

"Yeah," she panted. "I just need a few minutes to catch my breath."

"So do I, but they just keep on coming." Zoey looked all around her, there seemed to be no way to escape...except for one place.

"The dark alley, that's our best chance, come on!"

Zoey and Bridget ran into the dark alley, but with many of the predacytes following them, along with Blue Bayou, "you can run mew mews, but you can't hide!"

Or so he though. Within minutes, Zoey and Bridget had disappeared without a trace.

"They couldn't have gone far," growled Blue Bayou. "Search the area my pets and don't stop until you find them. Duke wants them gone for good and we'll make sure that comes to pass."

Zoey and Bridget had managed to escape their sights by ducking into an empty apartment.

"Assuming they don't come up here, we should be okay for now," panted Zoey.

They were able to get their breath and energy back, but during that time, a thought came into Bridget's head.

"These predacytes, they can't be the leftover ones left behind by Dren, could they?"

"I don't think so," answered Zoey. "Given all the fights this team has been threw since the big fight, we would've destoryed more than three quarters of them already."

"I thought so. Maybe there's another cyniclon working with the Crusaders."

"Perhaps..." Zoey paused for a moment. "And perhaps the cyniclons might know about that one. Bridget, can you patch us threw to their hideout?"

"I can try, but it'll take a little bit of time."

Zoey looked out the window and saw a large army of predacytes looking around outside. "As long as they don't look up here, we should be fine for time," but Zoey wasn't still worried.

It took a while, but soon Bridget was able to get threw to the cyniclon's communication device. Sardon was at the controls.

"The Mew Mews? How did you get threw to our communication system?"

"We'll explain later," Zoey replied. "But first we need to know, do you guys know of any other cyniclons that might be here on Earth?"

"Not that we're aware of," answered Tarb this time. "Only Dren, Sardon and I came back."

"What seems to be the problem?" Dren asked curiously.

"Well at this given time, the rest of our team-mates have transformed into animals and our entire city is over-run by predacytes. The reason Bridget and I asked you that question is because we don't believe these are the predacytes Dren unleashed before."

The cyniclons were shocked when they heard this. They didn't know about the invasion until now.

"There might be another cyniclon here on Earth," said Sardon. "I'll see if I can try to find him or her."

"And we'll help you guys," said Tarb. "It's the least we can do for nearly killing you all those times."

"Thanks guys, we could sure use the help," smiled Bridget.

Suddenly, there came a loud bang from the outside wall. When the dust cleared, the two mew mews could see an army of predacytes and Royal Highness right behind them.

"Cause right now, we can use all the help we can get," groaned Zoey.

Bridget gave out their location to the cyniclons, then she and Zoey pulled out their weapons again.

"They must've followed the signal on the cell phone," said Bridget.

"It doesn't matter of how they found us, we have to stop them now before somone really gets hurt."

At Berry's house, Berry and Andrew were still trying to fight their way out, but it was near to impossible at this time as more and more predacytes came into the house. All the while, Happy Child stayed where he was, smirking as he watched the show.

"This is more entertaining than cartoons," he chuckled.

By now, Berry was starting to tired, "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up Andrew," she panted. "I've already used up alot of my energy."

"In that case, we're going have to make a tactical retreat."

"But how? They're blocking our path."

"Just think Berry, there must be a way for us to escape this."

They fired off another attack, which destoryed more predacytes, but allowed for more to come in. Berry thought for almost a minute, then it came to her.

"The basement! There's another door leading to the outside down there!"

"Say no more Berry, cause that's where we're going."

They fired one more attack, then ran to the basement and locked the door. But Happy Child didn't send his predacytes after them. This time, he locked it from the outside while Disguise took care of the other door. Then Happy Child ordered one of his predacytes to set the place on fire.

"Today, the Saint Rose Crusaders will rise from the flames, and those who are aganist us shall into our fires."

And with that, Happy Child and the predacytes left.

"It's kind of quiet out there," said Andrew. "I wonder why they're not coming after us."

Berry sniffed, "I smell smoke."

Andrew tried to open the door, but found it was locked and hot. That left them with no doubt in their minds, "the house is on fire!"

They ran to the emergency escape hatch, but discovered that it too was locked.

"They selaed us in!" cried Berry. "I hate to say it now Andrew, but I think we're done for."

With the flames above their heads and predacytes in the streets, it certainly looked that way.

To Be Continued...


	13. The Fight Rages On

_**Mew Mew Power-Season 3**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Based on the Manga Series by: Mia Ikumi & Reiko Yoshida**_

_**Episode 65: The Fight Rages On**_

Elliott had just gotten Kikki out of her house. The little girl, now transformed into a monkey, had been tied up by her siblings and couldn't escape while they did to a nearby shelter.

"Some siblings you have, leaving you behind like that," snorted Corina.

"They're not bad," said Kikki. "They're just kids after all, they'll learn as they grow older."

Elliott slammed on the gas peddle and hurried down the road. He was hoping to get to Barry's house before it was too late.

Meanwhile, Zoey and Bridget were once again involved in a big fight with predacytes and Royal Highness. Dren and Tarb emerged to help them, but not even their help could defeat the increasing army.

"You might as well surrender and let the Crusaders take over the world," said Royal Highness.

Zoey snarled angerily, "you talk like you're powerful, yet you stand there watching us fight. What's the matter Crusader? You don't want to get your suit dirty."

"Zoey, I don't think yelling at him going's to help us here," groaned Bridget.

"Come on your Highness, or are you too high and mighty to fight back?"

There was a pause, then..."Predacytes, destory her!"

"I thought so, you're the weakest of all the Crusaders. At least your partner Happy Child, annoying as he is, will fight back." Zoey attacked the predacytes, leaving only infusers in their place. Still, Royal Highness would not fight. He just ordered more predacytes to attack. "Fine, you won't fight, how about I bring the fight to you?!"

She charged in, attacking every predacyte in her path, then fired an attack at Royal Highness. But to her surprise, he had a force field around him.

"I don't need to fight, I'm well protected."

"You coward!"

Another predacyte was going after Bridget. Dren saw this and charged in, pushing her out of the way. Unfortunety, he was struck and knocked down to the ground. Several other predacytes went after him, hurting him more and more.

Zoey saw this and charged in, wiping out the predacytes surronding Dren.

"Well...that was...fun," Zoey panted. "We...win yet?"

There came an explosion and more predacytes came in.

"I guess not."

Bridget checked Dren over, it wasn't good. "Zoey, we got to get out of here, we got injuried here."

Zoey groaned. There were more predacytes coming in and Royal Highness was still not fighting. However, she knew Bridget was right, they had to get out of there and fast.

"Alright then, Tarb you help Bridget get Dren out of here, I'll cover your rear."

They helped their injuried partner out of the way while Zoey kept fighting. At last they were out of the room and on their way down the stairs. Zoey launched an attack on the roof and blocked the pathway for the predacytes.

"We won't have long to get out of here, so let's move it!"

They went down the stairs, but to their surprise, the predacytes didn't follow. Zoey was wondering what was going on, until she heard crunching sounds from the outside.

"Oh no, they're not."

"What? What are they doing?"

"They're eating the building."

They were indeed. Many of the predacytes were eating away at the sides of the building, weakening it's strength. It wouldn't be long till the building finally caved in and buried the heroes alive.

"There's only one thing we can do, we got to teleport to the Cyniclon's hideout."

With Dren injuried and unable to do anything, Tarb had to do all the teleporting. He managed it, just in the nick of time as the building, unable to take the punishment, finally collapsed and leaving a pile of rubble behind.

Royal Highness pulled out a communication device.

"This is Royal Highness calling Master Duke, come in Master Duke."

"Speak my subject."

"The mew mews known as Zoey and Bridget are no more. We trapped them in an apartment and made it fall on top of them."

Master Duke smirked happily, "well it seems you have redeemed yourself Highness. I will forgive you now for all your stupid failures in the past. Go out and have some more fun."

"Yes master and thank you."

No sooner was his communication was done, then Happy Child reported in, "the white mew mew will soon be no more. Her home is burning, she and her boyfriend are trapped in the basement and there's leaking propane entering their home."

"Most excellent, this is turning into the best day yet," said Duke. "Carry on Happy Child."

"Yes Master," and he signed off.

Duke was smirking and laughing in a evil way. He then poured himself a drink, "I have longed for this day, and now revenage will be mine at last."

In the basement of Berry's home, Andrew was trying again and again to bash their way out, but it was proving useless. He was only injuring himself.

"Andrew stop, you can't break the doors!" cried Berry.

"Just give me one more chance!" He bashed away, but still nothing. "Alright, I guess we're dead now."

Berry sighed and jumped up to join Andrew, "any minute now, the flames will reach the propane and we'll be blown away. Andrew, you should've run when you had the chance."

"And leave you to die? I don't think so. If one of us goes down, we all go down together."

"Andrew, you are the dumbest person in the whole universe, but thank you."

The two waited for what would be their end. Suddenly, there came some banging from the outside of the doors.

"For goodness sakes, can't the Crusaders leave us in peace?"

The doors were flung open and there on the other side wasn't a predacyte, but Elliott with an axe.

"Come on you two, let's get out of here now!"

Andrew and Berry followed him to his car and drove away. There was a sudden boom. Berry looked back and saw, to her horror, the jointed houses blow up in a huge fireball.

"They destoryed it. They destoryed my home!" she cried.

"I'm sorry," sighed Elliott.

He drove slowly back to the cafe in the hopes of turning the mew mews back to normal.

Dren was now laying on a table being given medical attention. Zoey and Bridget were watching over the city as destruction carried on.

"Is this it? Have we really lost?" Bridget asked.

"No, it can't be. We defeated the most powerful being in the universe, we can't really lose to four humans with predacytes at their command."

"But what more can we do? Our team-mates are animals and we can't fight them all by ourselves. I think this is the end for us. The Crusaders will destory everything."

Zoey didn't want to admit it, but at this time, it did look like it. But then, "No, it's not. For crying out loud Bridget, we can't give up. There's still a chance to win the fight."

"But what more can we do?"

"Shadow Mew, she can help us. She promised Berry that she would help."

"But she's not our partner Zoey."

"Not offically no, but she's still one of us and if we can talk to her, we might have a fighting chance. We need to find her and ask her. Three heads might be better than two."

"Well if you're sure, then let's do this."

Unknown to the Cyniclons, they left the safety of the hideout and headed out into the predacyte infested city. They stuck to the shadows to make sure they weren't seen. To their surprise though, none of the predacytes or the Crusaders were looking for them.

"You would think they believe we're dead," said Bridget.

"Maybe they do," muttered Zoey. "That building was brought down and they didn't see us escape. Right now, we have the element of surprise. Stick to the shadows, find Shadow Mew, then we'll get back into the fight."

"But there's still too many of them."

"We need a little more time Bridget, for the rest of our team."

"Right," Bridget nodded. "Let's do this, partner," and she held out her hand. Zoey held hers out and they shook hands. They nodded, then disappeared, looking for Shadow Mew.

At the cafe, Westley and Elliott were trying to figure out how to undo the transformations, but were finding it hard.

Berry looked out the windows on the second floor and sighed unhappily. Her sadness though was quickly disappearing to anger, "They've destoryed my home, attacked my family, took over my city."

"I know," sighed Andrew. "But don't forget, Zoey and Bridget are out there."

"But they can't fight them all alone. Unless..."

"They're going to find Shadow Mew, aren't they?"

"Hopefully..." Berry's anger was growing to the point where she just wanted to scream. Then she did scream, loud and long! "Curse those Saint Rose Crusaders!"

To normal ears, nothing could be heard, but Andrew did. He leaned downwards and kissed Berry on top of her forehead. Suddenly, Berry was engulfed in light and before she knew it, she was human again.

"How in the world?"

"The kiss, it was a kiss that brought you back."

"Just like Zoey. Come on Andrew," she grabbed his hand and dragged him back downstairs. The others were still in their animal forms. "Kiss them on the top of their foreheads, change them back!"

"You got it!"

He did so and they transformed back to human form.

"Smart girl," said Elliott. "You figured it."

"With a little help from Andrew," said Berry. "And now that we're back to normal, I say it's time to kick some Saint Rose Crusader's butts. And we do this together."

"Together," they all said and placed their hands, one of top of the other. "Let's do it! Power Pendant! Mewtamorphis!"

They all transformed into their mew mew forms, but Berry had a light glowing light around her. She was mad and eager to get involved in the fight, "team, move out!"

And they did, charging into the fight.

"You've got what it takes Berry, I know you can do it," smiled Andrew.

Meanwhile, Zoey and Bridget were able to find Shadow Mew and asked her to join the fight. "If you don't," said Zoey, "our city and the world will be lost to the Crusaders."

"Normally the answer is no, there's too much daylight for me. However, I will make an exception and join you this one time."

"In that case, it's time to come out of the shadows," said Bridget.

The Crusaders were now outside a small elementary school, which was the city's shelter.

"Master Duke wants them as prisoners," said Disguise. "Make sure none are harmed, but destory the building anyways."

"Predacytes, let us in there!" command Royal Highness.

The Predacytes started moving towards the building, only to get hit by a strong pink blast and disappear. The Crusaders turned and saw Zoey, Bridget and Ringo; the Shadow Mew, standing in firm poses.

"I thought you said you destoryed them," grumbled Happy Child.

"Ugh, for crying out loud!" growled Royal Highness. "They must've escaped. Well they won't this time. Predacytes, atta..."

Suddenly, a group of predacytes disappeared by another attack. They all looked to see the rest of the mew mew standing close by, weapons in hand.

"I knew they would come," smiled Zoey.

Berry wasn't smiling, "you fiends, you conquered my city, attack my friends and family, destory my home and you've tried to kill me. Now the question remains, will you survive this fight? Or are we sending your master four battered and injuried Crusaders?"

"You talk tough little girl," said Blue Bayou, "but in case you haven't noticed, we have an army of our own!"

"Hmm, let's see, over a couple hundred predacytes aganist the seven of us. I say the odds...are in our favour. Team Mew Mew, show these Saint Rose Crusaders they can't conquer our city!"

The Mew Mews charged in, fighting every last predacyte that stood in their way. Miniberry and Minimew had a grand time absorbing the infusers. The Crusaders were shocked by what was happening.

"Alright, Shadow Mew, Mew Zoey, you're with me!" cried Berry. "Let's get them!"

Zoey and Ringo joined Berry as she charged at the Crusaders. Miniberry transformed into her weapon once more.

"You won't get us," said Royal Highness. "We have a force field."

Berry pointed her weapon at them and at first, the force field stopped her, but with Ringo and Zoey lending their powers, Berry was able to break it.

"Impossible!" cried Happy Child.

Berry glowed bright red once more.

"You'll pay now!"

Berry jumped into the air and fired off another attack, which hit all four of the Crusaders, knocking them off their feet. Then she went to join the rest of the team.

"We still have to protect the people of this city," said Kikki.

"That's why we're going to keep fighting until every last Predacyte is down!" grunted Berry as she was defending herself from a predacyte.

Zoey was fighting another predacyte when one snuck up behind her and was about to attack her. Corina saw this and threw one more Heart Arrow at the predacyte.

"Corina, you saved me."

"Well, we are partners, aren't we?" she smiled.

"We are indeed." Zoey jumped into the air and shouted; "Duck!" Corina ducked, Zoey attacked and destoryed another predacyte that was sneaking up behind her.

"Good shot!"

"Same to you!"

The Crusaders got to their feet and gasped as they watched their armies get destoryed. Berry saw them and walked forwards towards them, "I was serious when I said I would return you to your master, broken and battered."

She fired her attacks at them, hurting them more and more.

"We got to get out of here!" cried Blue Bayou.

They were about to teleport out when Berry unleashed her most powerful attack yet. It hit all four and they remerged on the other side, battered and broken in front of their master.

"What is this?" he growled.

"You won't need to beat us up, they did that for you," groaned Disguise and passed out.

Berry turned her attention back to her friends, "lend me your powers, it's time to finish this fight."

Zoey, Corina, Bridget, Kikki, Renee and Ringo all focused and lend their powers to Berry. She glowed once more in a white light, then she shouted; "creatures of darkness, return to your rightful forms and stop the destuction!" She unleashed her attack, which destoryed every predacyte in it's path. Finally, the fight was over.

Berry was lowered down to the ground and sighed.

Suddenly, they all heard cheers of joy. The city's people were cheering for the mew mews. Ringo quickly disappeared, but the others stuck around to accept the thanks from the people.

"You are the right person for the job Berry," smiled Zoey.

"I suppose," but Berry wasn't smiling.

Later, Berry and Andrew arrived at the ruins of their homes. All that was left were ashes and burned metal. Not even a piece of clothing could be seen.

"Our homes, our memories, they're all gone," groaned Berry. "And for what?! So the Saint Rose Crusaders can take over the world?! Why? Why do they do this?" She kicked some burned wood hard. "I hate them! I hate them all! They had no right to do this!"

"They did what they did, there was nothing we could do," said Andrew kindly.

"My mother's pictures, her gifts, they're all gone."

"Perhaps, but the memories live on in you."

Berry and Andrew stood in silence, then Berry hugged her best friend.

"Now come on, let's go, our parents will be waiting at the shelter."

They were just leaving when Berry noticed something. It was picture of her parents, herself, Andrew and his parents, all together. She hugged it and carried it with her to the shelter.

"Andrew! Berry! Thank goodness you're safe," said Mr Stevens.

"Where were you?" asked Mr Sanders. "We thought you'd be here."

"We..uh...we..."

"Berry, allow me. We got trapped by the Crusaders and their pets, but the mew mew team came to our rescue and brought us to their hideout until the attacks were over."

"You're better at lying than I am," Berry thought to herself.

Their parents were just so happy to see them that they hugged their kids. Berry was happy to be reunited with them, but she was still angry over what the Crusaders did.

All four Crusaders were now laying on tables, wrapped up in bandages and unable to move.

"Now I have to wait until you fools are back to normal health," growled Duke. "You're lucky I need you, otherwise you'd be dead." And he walked away, fuming angerily.

Out in the city, Zoey was looking over the destruction.

"With them down, only their master can fight. Will he ever show his face?"

"Who knows Zoey, who knows," said Minimew.

With an unhappy sigh, Zoey turned and headed off for home. The fight, in her view, was only just beginning.


End file.
